


Circle of Stupidity

by AspenDrake



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brian and Nogla are martial artists, Brian caused trouble, Brock's a trainer, Call bungalow, College is tough, Crazy Daithi, Evan Craig and Luke are linebackers, Evan Craig and Luke picked up stuff to be threatening, Everyone is now from the internet, Feel free to submit requests, I spent a few hours looking for these three, Jon shadowed someone in their own house, Jon's a SEAL, Jonathan is that one guy from Tumblr, Link in summary, Marcel couldn't come, Marcel still wasn't there, Marcel's a bodybuilder, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Nice Evan and Luke, Nice Lui, One Shot Collection, Only Nogla was helpful, Rude Tyler, Short Jon, They got Chipotle at the end, This is an apology, Tyler made a sandwich, Tyler's a wrestler, Umbrellas, for not updating Twisted Fates, haha - Freeform, here's another one, send in promps, seriously, sorry ohm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenDrake/pseuds/AspenDrake
Summary: This series is going to feature a LOT of stupidity. For example: humorous Tumblr posts.





	1. 4 million degrees of stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry for not updating. Jazz has been doing her own schoolwork, so we both should be apologizing. At any rate, I hope the circle of stupidity is never truly complete. If anyone gets that reference, let me know! Preferably with your blood color! >;:::D
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies are being baked too slowly for Jonathan. Bored, he texts Luke with a plan to speed it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that I've slept for a few hours, I came in and fixed a couple minor mistakes! Sorry about that!

Jonathan hated how slow baking his cookies went around holidays and other events. Bored, he grabbed his phone and did some quick math, firing off a text to Luke. 

J: So, I can bake these cookies at 400° for 10 minutes, or 4000° for 1 minute.

Snickering, he read Luke’s frantic reply.

L: Jon, no that’s not how you make cookies!

J: Floor it?

S: JON, NO!

J: How about 4000000° for 1 second?

S: JON YOU ARE GOING TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!

J: I’m going to harness the power of the sun to make cookies!

S: JON PLEASE!

Jonathan fell to the floor laughing. As he wheezed for air, he faintly heard an engine rumbling and his door slamming.

“JONATHAN! DON’T DO THAT!” Luke screamed. Jon only laughed harder, his distinct cackles fading to shuddering wheezes as he tried to breathe. Looking up, he could only offer a pathetic snicker at Luke’s tomato red face. 

“Your…your face!” he gasped. “You look like-like a tomato or a cherry!”

Luke grinned down at his “little brother”. “And you look like you forgot what breathing is! Man, you’re turning purple.” Jonathan panted for breath. 

“Just what,” Luke started, “prompted you to scare the literal poop outta my pants?” Jon could only point towards his oven, still gasping slightly. He flailed slightly, trying to sit up before continuing to snicker. Luke glanced at the oven, which still had 4 minutes left. 

“Dang.” was all he could say. Jon finally sat up, still grinning. 

“I was bored, so I sent you that text. I gotta admit, your reaction was pretty funny. Did you really think I’d do that? I’ve been making cookies for years, Luke.”

Luke snickered. “I know. I wanted some.”

As the oven went off, Jon broke into another fit of giggles, prompting Luke to save the cookies and turn the oven off. The two sat down and enjoyed the chocolate chip cookies made from scratch, still giggling over the prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the original post, here's the link: https://funsubstance.com/uploads/original/197/197054.jpg


	2. The Post of 2 hits: Minicat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tyler walk into the same post. Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter two, written because I am tired, but I can't sleep. Another circle of stupidity is added to the forming chain. And honestly, it's one in the morning.

Craig enjoyed the trek to the nearby Star Bucks for some coffee in the morning. Usually. Today, however, was cold. It made the poor man bundle up like a child with an over-protective mother. Ahead of him was a tall man, definitely at least 6’5”. 

Looking up from his phone, he heard the man let out a loud swear right as he slipped on some invisible ice and slid into the pole. Craig started laughing, accidentally slipping on the same patch of ice and hitting the same pole. 

“Oww…” he snickered. The tall man appeared in his field of view, looking concerned. Craig absentmindedly noted a pink hat on the guys head with ears and the word “pig” written on it. 

“You okay, dude?” the tall man asked. Craig nodded, still giggling. The taller man grinned as well.

“Man, what a doofus! Why’d ya run into that pole? You just saw me smash into it.”

Craig mumbled something, embarrassed. 

“What?” the man asked.

“I was too busy laughing at you,” Craig muttered. The tall man let out a laugh that resembled a machine gun going off.

“Wow,” was all he had to say. “My name’s Tyler. Want to get a coffee tomorrow? There’s a Star Bucks not far from here we could go to?”

Craig nodded, blushing. 

“Okay, tomorrow at 10 sound good?” Tyler asked.

“Yep!” the shorter man responded. Tyler grinned.

“See you then.” Walking away, the tall man threw over his shoulder, “And watch out for any more poles. They’re vicious, you know.”

Craig just stood by the pole, blinking stupidly before snorting and walking back to his house, all thoughts of his morning coffee forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the Tumblr post: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/09/17/91/091791219913de49097de41410893382.jpg


	3. Don't do drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohm wants drugs. Don't do drugs, kids. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lost the link to this one. I'll let you know when I find it. If anyone else finds it, please let me know.

Anthony was bored out of his skull. The CVS he worked at didn’t see many customers. He blinked and glanced at the door as a teen wearing a rabbit mask approached the counter.

“Gimme all the medicine!” the boy shouted, holding an airsoft pistol. Anthony blinked again before pointing to the back of the store.

“Pharmacy’s that way.” The teen paused for a second, then looked almost sheepish.

“Oh…Okay.” He re-holstered the pistol in his belt, darting down the aisles to the back of the store. Marcel, the manager, emerged from his office.

“What was all that?” he asked, confused.

“Some kid looking for drugs. He just went back to the pharmacy,” Anthony responded, eyes glued to the back of the store. 

“Well, why didn’t you call the police?” Marcel snapped. As if on cue, the teen ran out screaming, closely tailed by a tall man with light brown hair. The man looked set to kill and was shouting at the kid. Marcel’s eyes widened as he watched. Anthony, meanwhile, was laughing one of the weirdest, loudest laughs. His high-pitched cackles got Marcel’s attention.

“What was that?” Marcel asked.

“Scotty started working today!” Anthony gasped. His laughs continued as Marcel started cracking up with him. 

As Scotty returned, Marcel finally beckoned him over.

“You’re getting a bonus, Scotty!” the manager wheezed. Scotty looked a bit confused, before he, too started laughing. 

“You should have seen his face,” the man hooted. “I think he pooped his pants!” 

“We have cameras, let’s watch it when our shifts end!” Anthony suggested. The other two agreed, returning to their work. Anthony stifled another giggle as he returned to work, now all too eager to see how that went down in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, kids, is why you don't do drugs.


	4. Call Bungalow, instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, now a teacher, really is starting to hate the word 'bungalow'. Blame Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, here's the 4th chapter in two days! I am spoiling you guys! Are you ready for Ryan's mental breakdown? I hope so because here it is.

Ryan O’ Wrecker was absolutely sick of his class. For the past few months, the small but rowdy group had seemingly forgotten that home was a word. They had substituted the word ‘Bungalow’ instead. Really, the first one to blame was Jonathan Dennis. Ryan wasn’t that surprised. Jonathan was a prankster and very skilled at pulling off stupid stunts. 

“So, what’s up?” Ryan heard Craig Thompson ask Tyler Schwien. 

Tyler casually responded with, “Oh you know, brought my lunch from bungalow today.” The tall boy snickered as Ryan slammed his hands on his desk. The whole class snickered as the normally calm man almost lost his temper. 

Reigning it in, Ryan stood and moved to the front. “Today,” he began, “we are learning about the presidents. Does anyone know what the building where the president of the US lives?”

Evan Fong raised his hand, looking eager. “The White Bungalow!” he crowed. Ryan screamed internally. 

“No, Evan,” he gritted out. “It’s called the White House.” Evan nodded.

“Yeah, the White Bungalow!” he repeated. Ryan started counting backwards from 10 mentally.

“Are you okay, sir?” Jonathan’s drawl cut through the snickers. “You look a bit off. Perhaps you need to go to your bungalow and rest.”

“ALRIGHT!” Ryan yelled. “IF I HEAR BUNGALOW ONE MORE TIME, I WILL BE CALLING YOUR PARENTS AND SEND YOU TO THE OFFICE! GOT IT!?”

The class meekly nodded, and they resumed their lesson. The next day, Ryan caught Jonathan handing his homework to Luke Patterson. 

“Alright, Jonathan, I have to call your parents now,” Ryan explained. Jonathan looked up at him, guilt on his face.

“Please, Mr. Wrecker, don’t call home!” A smirk stretched over the boy’s face. “Call bungalow instead.”

Ryan froze as the class rioted. Slowly, he turned around, walked over to his desk, sat down, placed his head on his desk, and let out the loudest scream of frustration the class had ever heard. The whole group cracked up again, right as the bell rang. As the next class poured in, Ryan let out another scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a link to the post: http://funsubstance.com/fun/345248/bet-youre-getting-tired-of-tumblr-comps/  
> It's the next-to-last one.


	5. Bad time to sneeze: H2OVanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, do not sneeze while on the toilet, or this may happen to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On weekdays, you guys will mostly be getting one chapter a day. Sorry, but I have college already! : (  
> At any rate, this took a couple hours, but have another short story to cheer you up!

Evan listened, concerned, as Jonathan made a strange series of noises from the bathroom.

"Are you alright, Jon?" he asked through the door. He screamed as a loud smack noise and a crunch emanated from the room. 

"Oww, " he heard faintly through the door. 

"Jon, I'm coming in!" Evan stated, just before opening the door and staring in disgust as he saw a vomit covered bathroom. Jonathan started stripping, throwing his clothes in the hamper. 

"Oh, you know, just me being me! Haha..." the older man tried. Evan raised an eyebrow as the shower curtain slid closed. Evan stayed quiet. 

"Okay, here's what happened," Jonathan sighed before beginning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan walked into the bathroom, having to take a dump. As he was wiping, he sneezed, a glob of snot hanging out. Reflexively, he wiped his nose with the piece of toilet paper he had just used to wipe his poop. His body wasn't too happy with the feces on his face and caused him to throw up on himself. At this point, Evan had run up to see what was wrong. Jonathan decided Evan didn't need to know what was wrong, and went to lock the door, tripped over his feet, and fell face-first onto the door. This left vomit on the door and made a loud cracking noise. Evan had chosen that moment to run in and check on what was going on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evan was now wheezing, having started at around the 10-second mark. 

"You pooped, went to wipe it, and sneezed, wiped your nose with the poopy toilet paper, threw up, and created this mess?" he summarized.

"Basically, yes," Jon replied. Evan gasped for air.

"Only you!" 

"Will you help me clean it?" the older man asked. Evan cracked up again.

"No way." With that, the younger man turned around and shut the door. 

"Have fun!" he called, overly cheery.

Jonathan just shook his head and got out of the shower, muttering curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a link to the original. Made me crack up, as did most of these that I write about.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/93/2a/0a/932a0a13e65628c8d60ff65213a9f89e.jpg


	6. Ramen in the morning (Group AU part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramen trip by the whole squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's not as funny, but it will become kind of like, a story within a series of one shots. Don't worry, the humor will be back tomorrow, I promise. On another note, my beautiful spoiled pet hermit crabs came up to see me today! I have two, Sans, a massive male, and Petra, a baby female.

Brock grumbled as he looked through the cabinets. “Darn it, out of Ramen. YO, WE’RE OUT OF RAMEN AND CHIPS!” he shouted. Craig, hidden somewhere in the apartment, made a noise reminiscent of a dying whale. All at once, the whole group of friends poured into the small kitchen.

“No way!” Jonathan shouted, hockey mask firmly in place. The group had questioned him about it once but quickly dropped it. 

Evan was quick to agree. “Didn’t we go shopping, like, three days ago?” he questioned. 

Towering over the group, Tyler was quick to correct him. “Dude, we haven’t been shopping in almost 2 weeks. I say we go shopping!”

A loud cheer went up from the whole group. 

“Who gets the shopping cart and who gets to ride in it?” Brian quickly asked. Daithi and Lui frowned.

“I say we cram Lui and David in it!” Craig interjected. Heads turned to slowly face him. “Or not,” he squeaked. 

“I say Marcel sits in it and I push it!” Scotty offered. The group seemed to be considering it before Tyler suggested he push it. This led to a rapid brawl over who was stronger. Brock just watched with a sad look on his face. He never got to ride in the cart.

“How about Brock rides in it and our resident ‘Big Buff Cheeto Puff pushes him?” Lui suggested. Brock’s head shot up, surprise on his face. 

Surprisingly, everyone in the group started nodding. At least, until Tyler shouted, “Hey, I wanna push Brock!” Brian immediately tackled the taller man, who merely grunted and swatted him aside. Brian jumped back up, stomping his feet.

“Enough!” Marcel shouted. Jonathan butted in. 

“I will push Brock!” The group grumbled a bit but agreed.

“Excellent!” the masked man shouted. “Off we go!”

 

Brock decided he liked the cart. Jon was stronger than he looked, not even sounding winded as he continued to chatter. 

“And that’s why I stabbed a squirrel!” he cheerily finished. Brock tuned in in time to catch that bit.

“Wow,” he commented. Jonathan cackled.

“All I did was ask three times if you wanted pork or shrimp flavor, and when you didn’t answer, I got bored and started saying random things. I really did stab a person, though. With a pencil. This was when they still made them with graphite. Anyways, I was hanging with my pal, Luke, and we were messing around, pretending to sword-fight. I stabbed him, made him bleed a bit. In return, he accidentally stabbed me right here!”

The man held up his left hand, revealing a scar on the webbing between the thumb and pointer fingers. “After that, I’ve never been able to close it properly. Ooh, mac and cheese!” Brock sat silently. 

“Brock, don’t.” Brock jerked his head up to meet the holes in Jon’s mask. “I’ve lived with it for over 15 years. Now, want to see how fast we can go?” Whooping and hollering, the two charged with the (now paid for) food to the parking lot, Jonathan making the cart do wheelies and donuts while riding on the back of it. All thoughts of the matter forgotten, Brock laughed and screamed in pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a group AU prompt. When I locate the link, I'll post it here as usual.


	7. Avengers in Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is a personal trainer. When his ex won't give back his stuff, his customers take action. AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, keep in mind, I am writing these at, like, midnight my time. Please don't judge too harshly, but if you spot any errors, please let me know.

Brock, a personal trainer at a gym, looked a bit down. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, who was holding all of his stuff hostage until he spoke to her. Now, as a trainer, he trained for free Evan Fong, Craig Thompson, and Luke Patterson, three college linebackers; Tyler Wine, a college wrestler; Marcel Cunningham, a body builder; Brian Hanby and Daithi de Nogla, two martial artists; and Jonathan Dennis Gorman, a Navy SEAL. 

As Brock stood to the side, talking to one of his paying customers about fees and payment plans, Brian whipped out his phone and messaged all of the others.

Terroriser: You guys ready? Remember, we’re going tonight to get Brock’s stuff.

Vanoss: AALRIGHT!

W1ldc4t43: Yeah, yeah. What time?

cArTo0nZ: Will 5 work for ya’ll? 

Delirious: Sure

Terroriser: Sure

Vanoss: Sure

Nogla: Okay

W1ldc4t43: Yeah

Mini_Laddd: Yep

Delirious: Who’s car we taking agian?

Vanoss: I got an Explorer. How about that?

Nogla: Mmhmm

W1ldc4t43: DON’T YOU DARE START THT AGN NOGLA I WILL KIL OU!

Nogla: Mmhmm

*W1ldc4t43 has left*

Nogla: …

Nogla: Mmhmm

Brian dropped his phone. Brock looked over at the loud noise.

“You okay, Brian?” the shorter man asked. Brian flashed a grin and nodded. 

“Sorry, fingers slipped!” he lied. Brock offered a nervous grin and went back to the other customer. Brian set his phone in his cubby and started his workout. 

 

At 4:55, Evan jumped into his Explorer and drove to Brian’s house. That was where everyone was meeting to pull this stunt off. Chelsey, Brock’s ex, had no idea what was about to happen. Marcel, unfortunately, was unable to make it due to being called in to do overtime at work. Brian greeted Evan at the door.

“Hey, man. Ready to do this?” Brian asked. Evan flashed a very bright grin his way. 

“Can’t wait!” he responded. Brian ran a mental tally. Evan, Craig and Luke were terrifying, probably all solid muscle. Combined, they were probably between 500-750 pounds. Nogla was a tall, lanky man who looked mostly harmless. That was when he wasn’t mad or fighting. Tyler looked like an escaped gorilla. Most people avoided him due to his sheer size. Jonathan looked mostly average, despite a few scars on his face, but he had an unsettling air about him. 

Once at Chelsey’s, Brian signaled for Nogla and Tyler to head for the door. Chelsey screamed at them and slammed the door. Evan, Craig, and Luke stood where they were obvious and rang the doorbell. When she answered the door, Chelsey was much more polite, but still wouldn’t let the group in. Finally, Brian and Jonathan joined the fray. Brian moved to the front of the group, while Jon climbed the banister. As everyone turned to stare at him, Chelsey answered the door again, finally letting them in, telling them to take whatever they were looking for. 

Brian pulled two collapsed boxes out of a plastic bag, handing one to Nogla and assembling the other himself. Nogla took the box and started hunting for anything he thought was Brock’s. Evan, Craig, and Luke were picking up furniture, turning it over, and putting it back down, as if to show off their strength. Jonathan was silently shadowing Chelsey, being a bit creepy. Meanwhile, Brian snagged the other box, poking around to cause mischief. Tyler, however made an egg salad sandwich. All told, the group took 15 minutes. 

Brock was conveniently outside the gym when Evan pulled up. The trainer was confused, asking how the group even knew each other. Brian explained that he had sent a venting email to them without blind copying them. They had started chatting, and that was that. 

“We went to see that idiot ex of yours,” Tyler announced. 

“What did you even say to her?” Brock questioned. Evan quickly explained that they hadn’t said anything to her, and handed her the boxes. As Brock rifled through Nogla’s box, he announced that was most of his stuff. He then turned to Brian’s box.

“Brian?” Brock started.

“Yes?”

“What is all this?”

Brian snickered. “I took all the batteries from her remote controls, her deodorant, her closet’s light bulb, every pair of dress socks I could find, the laces from her running shoes, and all the toilet paper in the house.”

All the group stared at him, mildly impressed. At that moment, reality seemed to hit Brock in the face. He started crying and thanked his customers. They stood awkwardly, until Jonathan suggested Chipotle, where everyone got burrito bowls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's one that finally has a link! This chapter took me almost an hour! If you have any suggestions or prompts, let me know and I'll be happy to write them! Thank you!
> 
> Link: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e6/5c/52/e65c52cc310166da0e8adeb943d8e087.jpg


	8. Pilots and Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tyler work in an airport tower. It's a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will most likely not be posting every weekend, but for at least two more weeks, I can guarantee new chapters Monday through Thursday. Sorry.

Working in an airport tower, Craig Thompson never expected to see so much excitement as he did once a new batch of pilots was hired. Tyler Wine, a tall man, joined him in the tower. Evan Fong and Jonathan Dennis went to one plane. Brian Hanby and Brock Snuckel were in another. Other pilot groups were Daithi de Nogla and Lui Calibre, Marcel Cunningham and Scotty Ehiku, and Ryan O. Wrecker and Bryce McQuaid. Once they all joined, Craig had some of the most fun he’d had in years.

 

CT(T): TWA 2413, for noise reduction, turn right 45 degrees.

JD(P): Center, we are at 35000 feet. How much noise can we make up here?

CT(T): Jon, have you ever heard the noise a 747 makes when it hits a 727?

UK(P): I’m bored!

TW(T): To the last aircraft transmitting, identify yourself immediately!”

UK(P) I said I was bored, not stupid!

CT(T): American 751, make a hard right turn at the end of the runway if you are able. If not, take the Guadalupe exit off Highway 101, make a right at the lights, and return to the airport.

BH(P): [German] Ground, what is our clearance time?

TW(T): [English] If you want an answer, you must speak in English.

BH(P): [English] I am a German, flying a German airplane, in Germany. Why must I speak English?

CT(T): BECAUSE YOU LOST THE WAR!

Craig sat back in his chair. Already, he’d had to comm the new group four times more than usual. One had been just to yell at Brian, an Irishman who lived in Germany for some time. Exhausted but grinning, he turned back to the monitor in time to see and hear Evan bet Jonathan he couldn’t do a barrel roll in 30 seconds. Screaming, Craig started trying to defuse that situation as quickly as possible. Never a break with these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the link! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/26/72/a8/2672a83b85e5ffaeb49ed21d882750ff.jpg


	9. Would be robbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wants to rob somewhere. Brock isn't having any of his nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! In case the last chapter wasn't clear, the unknown pilot (UK(P)) is up to your imagination. I personally think it was Jon. It's really up to you, though.

Jonathan raced into the back of the small gas station. Brock, his co-worker was up front, taking people’s payments. With the long line of customers, Jon would have to open up the second till. As the shorter man raced back out to the front, he noticed a tall man with brown hair walk forwards.

“Good evening,” Brock droned. “What pump did you have?” Jonathan jumped as the man pulled out a large hunting knife. 

“Give me the cash!” the tall man threatened. Brock glared at him, clearly irritated.

“Did you have gas to pay for or not?! It’s getting late. There are people behind you in line waiting to pay and go home, and you’re holding up the line.” Jonathan watched in awe as the man lowered his knife, surprised. 

“Oh, sorry.” The man left the store, looking a bit dejected. Everyone stared at Brock.

“Wait, was he trying to rob us?!” Brock looked like a deer in the headlights, frozen as a customer complimented him. 

“I COULD HAVE DIED WHAT HOW WHY?!” Brock suddenly yelled. Jonathan snapped back into action, herding the taller man into the back room. All the customers in line waited patiently as Jon took care of Brock, wrapping his coat around him before running back to the counter and dealing with the line. Once every three or so customers, he would quickly check on Brock before returning. Finally, the line ended and Jon raced to check on Brock, who finally had some color back in his face.

“Wow,” was all he said, before leaving for home. Jon just shook his head and walked towards his house, hoping that tomorrow was not going to be a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the link: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/39/8c/53/398c53dee8a79a5155b0c83fd22c91d7.jpg
> 
> Really, let me know what you think, give me your ideas, tell me if I messed up somewhere! I'm happy to see your feedback!


	10. Not quite a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan has a prosthetic leg. One night, he crawls around without it. Bad move, after that scary movie marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! My dorm mate is keeping me awake, so I wrote it a bit longer than usual. The character selection was because I'm watching Ohm, Cartoonz, Del, and Bryce play Fibbage again.

When at his apartment, Jonathan hated having to wear his prosthetic leg. He found it more convenient to crawl the shortened distances. Luke and Bryce were used to his odd method of transportation, but Jon had been throwing a small birthday party and had Luke, Bryce, and his friend Ryan over. The group of four had watched scary movies and told horror stories late into the night, so everyone was too scared to sleep. 

Ryan and Bryce slept on Jon’s couch, Luke having gone home. Ryan’s head was next to Bryce’s feet, and vice versa. Jon had retreated to his room and removed the prosthetic, settling down for the night. When he crawled around without the false leg, he moved in a tripod crawl. 

Some time in the middle of the night, or perhaps it was early morning, Jonathan decided he wanted a drink of water. He didn’t bother to turn on any lights in the apartment, having left the light above the sink on. He rounded the corner slowly, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He noticed a figure in the kitchen just as it started screaming.

“OH, WHAT?!” As soon as Jon heard this, he felt pain in his jaw. He started screaming profanity in response, Ryan turning on the light and apologizing rapid-fire. Bryce stumbled in, looking a bit pale from all the sudden noises and lights. 

“What happened?” The blond man yawned as he rubbed at one of his eyes. 

Ryan flushed and stammered out, “Well, I came in here to get a drink, and Jon here was crawling around without his leg, and I thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.”

“Huh?” Bryce responded. Ryan blushed deeper and repeated himself, trailing off at the end of the sentence.

“I thought he was a demon and kicked him in the face…” Bryce started snickering. 

“You kicked Jon in the face?” Bryce cackled. Ryan was now scarlet. Jonathan started laughing as well, his odd cackle resonating through the apartment. Finally seeing the humor, Ryan joined in. After a few minutes, the three moved back to the couch, where they fell into an exhausted dog pile and went right back to sleep. 

The next morning, Jonathan woke up early, the only thing running through his mind, ‘I never got that drink of water!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another link: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/bb/68/3b/bb683b584dae1324b5e36f614dac2bd1.jpg
> 
> For anyone who thinks the tags are needing an update, I'll do that soon. Ish. Meh.


	11. Umbrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for leaving for so long, but I had finals and then a vacation and then my hermit crabs started molting, life was just a mess for a while. I'm back now, though! If you want to see my hermits, they have an Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/sansandpetrathehermitcrabs/
> 
> Anyways, this one is off of my phone's Tumblr, so I don't have a link for it.

Jonathan was not a tall man. Most of his friends were taller. At 5'7, he was the second shortest in the group. Rainy weather always lead to interesting outcomes...  
__________________________________________________

*With Evan*  
"Oh, hey, it's raining!" Jon noted. Evan grabbed the umbrella as the two prepared to walk home from the bus stop. They had been out eating and had taken the bus. The taller man opened the umbrella and held it over Jon, letting himself get soaked. Jon internally sighed, he hated when Evan did that. When he got soaked, he had a higher chance of getting sick.

"You know we can both fit under the umbrella, right?" Jonathan questioned. Evan nodded but just continued to stay in the rain. Later that evening, Jon and Evan would snuggle on the couch and Evan would sneeze, startling the shorter man off the couch.  
__________________________________________________

*With Tyler*  
"You stupid, selfi-" Jon's tirade cut off as he got a mouthful of water. The giant man had swiped the umbrella and held it so Jonathan got soaked by the runoff. 

"I'm telling Evan!" Jon screeched. Tyler snorted.

"Oh no anything but the Cheeto puff. Please don't tell him." Tyler's voice was flat and dry. 

"I'm telling Craig!" Jonathan tried again. He was hit in the face by a piece of cloth. Peeling it off his face, he identified it as Tyler's raincoat. Jon put it back over his head like a poncho.  
Later, Jon would put it on properly and note how it made him feel like a child. Tyler would never get it back, either.  
______________________________________________________

*With Lui*  
Lui wordlessly shifted so his umbrella was covering them both. The short man snickered at the sight of Jon shaking himself out a bit. 

"Hey," Lui squeaked.

"What?" Jon replied, humoring him.

"I'm drowning in the- AAAH!" Jon snagged the umbrella and took off running, laughing the whole way. Lui gave chase, shouting threats in the squeaker voice and his normal voice.

Later, Lui would tackle Jon, resulting in a cold for both of them. Jon would declare "worth it", leading to another fight. Evan and Daithi would separate them and practically quarantine ("qwarentine" according to Daithi) them.  
__________________________________________________________

*With Luke*  
"I'm a grown man, Luke!" Jon shouted. Perched on Luke's shoulders, he held the umbrella so neither of them got soaked. Secretly, he enjoyed sitting on Luke's shoulders, but he couldn't let him know that. The taller man laughed and started walking, easily navigating the crowded streets. Jon laughed, the odd-sounding noise floating down the street. 

Later, Luke would pick him up again, this time to deal with a light bulb that had burned out. Jon would still be pleased.  
___________________________________________________________

*With Daithi*  
Nogla unbuttoned his coat and hunched over Jonathan. The taller man shifted his jacket and covered Jon with it. 

"Are you ready, Jon?" Nogla asked. Jon glanced upwards and nodded.

"On 3?" Jon replied. 

"1, 2, 3!" At that, both took off running and shrieking happily. They ran in no specific pattern back to their home. Strangers on the street either scowled at them or laughed. Nogla's screams were random, Irish-accented gibberish, punctuated with his odd, gasping laugh. Jon's were regular screams accented with his delirious laugh. It didn't take them long, but to the two, the run home was the perfect length. 

Later, Evan would be glad they ran, as he could now edit while Jon napped. Lui would be the same way. Nogla and Jon would both be fine. The downside wouldn't show itself until midnight when Jon and Nogla were up and hyper, whereas Evan and Lui wanted to sleep.


	12. Coffee Shop Save: Minicat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig has to deal with an idiot customer at a coffee shop, and Tyler fixes the problem. Enough said. If you want to see a specific prompt, let me know. If you want to see specific characters, let me know. If you liked this story, PUNCH THE LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE- no, just please let me know. Also, tell me if I mess up, please. I will make mistakes and fail to catch them, so please let me know. Thanks, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!

Craig watched as another customer stepped forwards to order.

"Oh, thank goodness, the line was taking forever!" The man announced. Craig almost frowned. There had been almost no line, just another, very shy customer in front of whoever this was. The tables, however, were mostly full.

"Sorry about the wait, sir. May I take your order?" Craig asked. The man puffed up a bit in an important way and started rattling off his order. Craig found it long, confusing, and contradictory, due to an instance of a meatless ham sandwich.

"Sir, I'm a little confused about your order. Did you mean-" Craig was interrupted by the man, who puffed up more.

"Do I have to repeat myself now? Weren't you paying attention the first time?"

"I'm sorry, sir. That was a large order and I don't want to get anything wrong," Craig attempted. The man sighed irritably.

"I'll repeat myself, but only this one time. I hate dealing with lazy, ignorant dropouts like you." The customer rattled off his order again, but Craig understood it even less as he tried not to cry. The man finished talking and snapped his fingers at Craig. 

"Hello? Punch it in, you dumb failure. I haven't got all day, and-"

At this, a giant of a man roared and leapt to his feet. In doing so, he flipped the table and spilt his coffee.

"ONE DAY OUT OF PRISON, AND I ALREADY HAVE TO MURDER AN IDIOT IN A COFFEE STORE!"

The rude man shrieked and ran out the door. The giant quietly picked up the table he threw and lumbered over to the counter. 

"I'll pay for any damage. If you show me where the mops are, I'll clean up my mess, too."

"I-I, umm..." Craig stammered out.

"Don't worry about it, dude. There's always going to be a fool like that around."

"Uh, you, um," Craig responded intelligently.

"Oh, the prison thing?" The giant cackled gleefully. "Never been in jail in my life. So where's the mop?"

Craig learned the man's name was Tyler, and that he liked pigs. He learned Tyler's number, too. Eventually, they started dating and were voted the shop's cutest couple. The man who had tormented Craig only came in once more and nearly ran out screaming when Tyler glared at him. Craig and Tyler were very happy together.


	13. Dead Meme: Bryce/Ohm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's a (hopefully) dead meme. Enjoy!

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces~" Ryan sang with Bryce, both slow-dancing to the tune. Bryce giggled.

"Really, Ohm?" 

Ryan's eyes gleamed. "Shush."

As the taller man resumed the song, Bryce risked a glance at the TV. 2 minutes, 30 seconds. Bryce leaned into him. Both men swayed in place for a while in an odd hug. 

30 seconds. 

"I love you, Bryce-y," Ryan finished. Both men were now crying. 

15 seconds. 

"I love you, too, Ryan," Bryce whispered. Ryan kissed him.

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

1 second.

The world exploded in flames as the massive meteor collided with Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Troll song starts playing*
> 
> I said it was a "Dead" meme for a reason.


	14. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to realize that due to the last chapter, some of you were crying. Therefore, feel better now! : D

Never had Evan Fong taught such a challenging class. The class acted strangely and said the weirdest things at the most random moments. The other teachers had started a list in the teachers' lounge, which had constant new additions.

1\. Today, Jonathan asked if the sun has bones. When told no, asked if the Earth had bones. And so on and so forth, until he asked, by mistake, if owls had bones. Then yelled 'I didn't know owls could fly'.

2\. Ryan asked if fish was a dairy product

3\. Craig didn't know you breathe when sleeping

4\. Tyler decided peanut butter is a meat. Argued for 45 minutes

5\. Marcel asked if England is in China...

6\. Jonathan claimed squirrels are his new favorite reptile. When asked about the old favorite, he replied with dolphins.

7\. Marcel claimed he was leaving America if Trump became President... and moving to Alaska

8\. Tyler thought chocolate milk comes from brown cows

9\. Craig plugged a power strip into itself, got mad when it didn't work.

10\. Bryce thought scorpions only had 4 legs.

11\. Jonathan screamed about sky dolphins

12\. Jonathan needed a 'Spadeetza'

13\. Jonathan will 'sting like a butterfly, float like a bee. I said it backward, so don't mess with me!'

14\. (Has an awesome response, see 15) Tyler thought it isn't fair that people are employed based on their ability to perform the job. Craig responded.

15\. (Response to 14, deserved own section.) 'Uh, good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are presently cruising about 12 feet above the ground, and that scraping and tearing noise is the fuselage being ripped out from under us because I forgot to close the baggage doors and pull in the wheels. If you look out of the window, you may see the terrified faces of those you love who came to wave you off as I plow into terminal 4 like an arrow of apocalyptic wrath because I've never flown a plane before!' *Odd gasping noise*

16\. Marcel wants his first daughter to be a girl.

17\. Jonathan wants to be a flyer

18\. Jonathan and Tyler 'He was in the midland, the flyer was, and he was decelerization.'

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, sweet fluff and, hopefully, laughs. By the way, my class tried to tell me (An arachnophobe) how many legs a scorpion has. They said 4. True story. If you have something you want to see these goofs say, let me know!


	15. Halloween Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so I came across another prompt. In other news, Bryce has the best timing and Ohm and Luke are amazing managers. Kinda feel bad for Del, though. I make him do some of the weirdest jobs.

Jonathan was ready for his shift to end. His company was planning on going to a Halloween party after work, and in the spirit of the holiday, had allowed the workers to wear costumes for the day. The goofy man was dressed as a vampire, with a pentagram ornament on a string around his neck. As he waited, a customer walked up, prompting him to focus.

"Did you find everything you needed, Miss?" Jon asked. The customer nodded.

"I did, thank you. I love that they let you all dress up for tonight! I like your outfit!" Jon grinned.

"Thank you!" he responded. 

"Don't you think, though, you took it a little too far?" the woman frowned. Jon canted his head.

"Took what too far?" he asked. The woman huffed rudely.

"Well, I get you're supposed to be a vampire, but don't you think that necklace is taking it too far?" 

Jon blinked. "Oh. That's not part of my costume; I always wear that."

At this, the woman started throwing a fit. "Well, if you want to risk burning in the Underworld for wearing that devil-worshipping symbol, that's fine with me! But they shouldn't let you wear that in a public workplace!"

Jon sneered. "Why wouldn't they let me wear it? After all, we practice together and I'm the High Priest. In fact, as soon as you leave, we're gonna close the store up, start a bonfire in the parking lot, and dance naked around it until dawn."

The woman gasped and turned to Ryan O'Wrecker, one of the managers. "Aren't you going to do anything about what he said to me?"

Ryan kept a straight face, replying, "Yes, ma'am." The customer smirked until he spoke up again. "As soon as you leave, we're going to close the store."

"THAT'S IT?!" the customer shrieked. Luke, the other manager, piped up.

"Of course not, ma'am. You heard the rest of our...plans." Luke's unscarred eye gleamed.

Bryce, a stock boy, chose that moment to walk out of the back room while taking his uniform shirt off. None of the men present had ever seen anyone run so fast.


	16. 9 out of 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is based around this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/317011261262049208/
> 
> I saw it and thought it was cool. I'll do the others, as later chapters. This prompt will be split into 3 parts. If you want a preview of what may be coming, here's the board I've started stashing these prompts on: https://www.pinterest.com/adrake0507/bbs-prompts/
> 
> Feel free to suggest the next one and characters! : D

Sonder: Evan glanced around the busy room. Some of the people caught his eye, like a giant man. A tall, skinny man shouting in an Irish accent. A short man laughing in a childish voice. As he watches, he started to wonder. How did these people get to this point in life? What choices did they make? What were their lives like? He was struck with the realization that these weren't random people, each had a story as complex as his own. The moment passed as the men all flocked to him, laughing. He beamed at them and laughed along joyfully. 

Opia: Jonathan glared at the taller man through his mask. The man stared him dead in the eye, saying nothing. In the man's eyes, though, Jonathan could see fear, hope, and rage all flash at once. Leering now, he knew the man couldn't see his eyes, and that made him feel strong; stronger than the pathetic human lying at his feet. As he reached down, the man yelped and tried to scramble backward. 'Futile', Jonathan growled. He jerked his hand down, placing a solid swat on the man's arm. 'Tag!' Jonathan raced off, whooping and laughing, the other man hot on his heels, blue hair waving in the wind.

Monachopsis: Marcel looked at all the people shoving past him in the crowded train station. All white men. He was out of place. He tried to remain inconspicuous, but that failed when a haughty-looking man shoved up to him, demanding he move. Faces melted out of the crowd, forming a defensive wall on all sides. He recognized these faces. Tyler, Evan, Nogla, even Delirious, mask firmly on, standing in front. Ryan and Bryce to the right. Brock and Brian on the left. Behind him, Luke, Anthony, Craig. And hugging him? Scott. At that moment, something clicked. Yes, he didn't fit in with the crowd, but neither did his friends, and that made them fit in.

Enouement: Ryan almost laughed as he twirled Buddy around playfully. Teen Choice Gamer! A few years ago, he had been on the streets, struggling to survive. Now, he had a home, a pet, and a large group of friends! If only he could let his past self know how much better life would get! For a moment, he hesitated. He had almost died on the streets, all because his parents kicked him out of the house. A smirk on his face, he picked up his phone and dialed a long memorized number. Time to let his worthless family know what he was up to, what he had become, without them.

Vellichor: Bryce walked down the street, an unfamiliar one that he hadn't been down before, something catching his attention. When he looked over, he noticed it was an old book store. He checked his watch, smiling softly before heading into the store. He loved places like this. The old books had a comforting feel, and the smell of the paper used in writing them was wonderful. Each book had been read by countless others, yes, but that made them all the more special. Each bookstore had its own feel, the books adding to that, and old bookstores had the best feel. If he could choose between the upcoming job interview and staying in the bookstore, he'd chose the bookstore. It practically called to him. As he grabbed a few books and paid for them, he gave one last wistful look around the store. Picking up his books, he left, soon to be a regular customer in that store. 

Rubatosis: Dathi sat on his couch, watching television. As he did, he slowly became aware of a soft noise. Thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. Tha-thump. He got up, moving slowly and looking around the room. As he got up, the noise vanished. After he finished looking around, he sat back down, picking up a book and starting to read it. Thump. Tha-thump. He didn't move, realizing it was his heartbeat. But why was he hearing it? Was something wrong? He shrugged, going back to reading, slamming the book down a bit later. "OH MY [censored]! [censored] HEARTBEAT! GO AWAY!" He let out his signature scream, Evan poking his head into the room. "Did you know that everyone you pass on the street has a life as vivid and complex as your own? It's called Sonder." As his head vanished, Dathi let out a second scream, this one louder than the first. "AND I JUST GOT OVER HEARING MY OWN [censored] HEARTBEAT!"

Kenopsia: Craig stared at the normally bustling building. Sixteen people lived in it, but now, he was the only human in sight. It was almost scary not to hear Brock singing as he cooked; no yells from any of his friends. Gritting his teeth, he shut the large doors. 'Ready or not, here I come' echoed through the house, Craig tearing off in search of the people he called friends.

Mauerbauertraurigkeit: Brian laughed before falling silent. These people were getting too close, too friendly. He needed to push them back again. Then lots of laughter erupted. Everyone in the call was overjoyed, even with him there. Maybe he didn't need to push them away, not yet. Maybe not ever.

Jouska: Brock looked around nervously, knocking on Craig's door. The conversation ran through his head before the door was even started opening. 'Hello, Brock!' 'Hi, Craig! How are you?' 'Doing well! What can I help you with?' 'I need to borrow a cup of sugar.' 'What for?' 'I was gonna bake Tyler a cake!' 'Isn't Tyler... you know... d-' At that moment, Craig chose to open the door. "Hey, Brock!" Brock, still in thought, didn't think fast enough to stop himself. "He's not dead! He's right behind you!" Craig and Tyler stared at him with matching looks of confusion. Brock just slowly backed up, grinning and pointing off to the side with both hands. "I'm just going to... go now..." And with that, he took off running, sprinting until he was around the corner. Craig and Tyler looked at each other, shrugging before going back to filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz actually wrote Jouska, Vellichor, and Rubatosis, so she told me the idea behind them, in case they weren't clear.
> 
> Jouska: Brock was thinking about a game they had played, where Tyler had died.


	17. Construction Hazards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the board for prompts has 75 prompts and 94 followers as I write this! If any of those are you guys, thank you so much, and feel free to recommend prompts!

As Anthony Brown glanced around the work site, he sighed. He was new to the crew, and to the job in general, but he was pretty sure something was wrong. A tall, skinny Irishman was wearing a road cone on his head, sitting down, with more cones on his arms and legs; a short man was shouting about 'Spongebob and Patrick' in a child's voice; and a man wearing a hockey mask was putting small tubes on his arms and flailing as a giant of a man carried him around. The rest of the group were standing and laughing.The only one doing something was Evan, who was double-checking the road after the guys had re-paved it. A loud scream emanated from him, making everyone run over to him.

"HABINA!" Evan yelled. Anthony assumed it was a mangled version of 'what is that', but that was proven wrong.

"HAMINA!" the shortest man giggled. Soon, the whole group was repeating it in different forms. 

"What? What's wrong?" Anthony asked. The masked man glanced over.

"Tyler put boots on the rocks to make it look like someone got buried. Evan and the group are being weird. HEY, Y'ALL ARE SCARING THE NOOB!" This last part was directed towards the hollering men.

"HABIDA!" the Irishman replied. The masked man rolled his eyes. 

"So, let me spend a moment to make sure you know your new co-workers. That's Daithi de Nogla," here he pointed to the Irishman. Nogla waved in their general direction, now grabbing a wheelbarrow and propping it to make a seat. The masked man steered Anthony in the direction of another pair of wheelbarrows, making a seat for the both of them.

"Anyways, my name's Jonathan. You've already met Evan. The giant is Tyler, and the shrimp is Lui," the man explained. 

Anthony opened his mouth, about to ask Jonathan about his mask before shutting it. He didn't want to be rude and make his co-worker mad at him.

"The mask, huh?" Jon asked. Anthony could almost hear a grin. The larger man nodded, blushing. 

"Don't worry, almost everyone asks. The answer is I'm a vampire and will burn in the sun without it." It took a minute for Jon's words to register, but soon Anthony was laughing loudly.

"No, honestly, well... I'll just show you. It's easier that way," Jon finally decided. Reaching up, he hesitated as if regretting his decision. In one swift movement, he yanked the mask off. Anthony couldn't help it. He gaped in shock at the myriad of burn and cut scars. Jon fumbled with his mask before putting it back on. Bright blue eyes glistened as they watched Anthony. The large man finally glanced away, noticing everyone staring at him in a mildly threatening way, minus Evan. He was glaring, alternating with stares at the boots. Anthony braced himself for pain and pulled the shorter man in for a bear hug. The man gasped slightly but soon returned the hug.   
__

Anthony snickered as he put the finishing touch on Tyler's 'armor'. Similarly, Daithi was getting his 'helmet' put on. Both men were wearing old and broken drum-shaped pylons as armor. They held dented signs in their left hands and mangled poles in their right. Anthony carried Jon on his shoulders, Evan supporting Lui. 

"GO, TYLER! YOU CAN DO IT!" Jon shouted. Anthony cheered along with him. On the other end, Lui and Evan cheered for Daithi. 

"On your marks!" Tyler shouted.

"Get set!" Daithi hollered.

"GO!" they both shrieked. The armored men finally realized they had failed to cut eye-holes in their helmets. As they stumbled blindly, the onlookers cheered. Finally, Tyler landed a good hit on Daithi's side. Daithi responded with a swing towards Tyler's groin, connecting. 

Tyler wheezed and fell to the ground, prompting cheers from Evan and Lui. Daithi raised his bucket, looking mildly clueless.

"Did I win?" he asked. 

"Yep," Evan nodded. "Now you get to tell Craig." At this, Daithi blanched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is writing the next chapter, we think. She's writing a chapter for this, so I'll let you all know when that'll happen. Also, Minicat at the end and hints of H2OVanoss and Daithi de Calibre!! : D Feel free to find others, though!


	18. Pool Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw this prompt, and have now written the intro 5 times. I hope you enjoy. This is taking me days to even get started!  
> : /

Jonathan grimaced as he answered the phone at H2O Delirious Pool Store. 

"Thank you for calling the H2O Delirious Pool Store, how may I help you?" he asked, faking a polite tone.

"Um, yeah, how much would a new pump be for my pool?" A loud male voice called out. "Down, Kino, no!"

"Sir, that would depend. Is this an above-ground pool, or in-ground pool?" Jonathan replied. The other man hesitated.

"I don't know," the man admitted.

"You don't know?" Jon deadpanned. 

"No, how could I?" the customer responded. 

Jon took a moment to blink and process the sheer stupidity of that sentence. He cracked a grin and spoke.

"Well, sir, here's how to tell. Go to your backyard and run at your pool. If you fall in, it's an in-ground pool. If you bounce off, it's above-ground."

"Okay, just a minute!" Jonathan gaped in amazement as he heard a distant splashing noise followed by a wheezing laugh.

"Okay, I'm back. It's an in-ground." The speaker dissolved into giggles. "I already knew that, but Craig here didn't want me swimming today, so I used that as an excuse."

Jonathan burst into full-blown laughter, cackling happily. After filling out the order, the other man said he'd be in soon.

He showed up sopping wet with another man shouting at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough? : D


	19. Target Aquired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Brohm, if you know where to look. Jazz and I collaborated to make this, and believe me, we've got more topics for this one, so be ready for the next part in a few chapters! Anyways, it's basically Ohm working at a Target, and having all kinds of wacky encounters with weird people! Enjoy! : D

Ryan O'Wrecker yawned as he stretched. Having just woken up, the man almost fell back asleep. He jolted upright with a start. His new job! Jumping up, he pulled on khaki pants and a red polo shirt. After debating a moment, he grabbed his bandana, tying it absentmindedly around his head, covering his eyes. His manager, Luke, had said he could wear it during the interview when Ryan asked. The bandanna covered up a nasty horizontal scar he had gotten when he was twenty. Luke, of course, had made sure the material was something Ryan could see through. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Ryan raced out his door and bolted for the Target not far from his apartment. He arrived just in time.  
__

Ryan stood behind the counter, yawning. He was at his first day of work and didn’t feel like really doing much. As he stood there, an old lady walked up to the counter with her basket. She set the basket on the counter, unloading some lingerie. He raised an eyebrow slightly, starting to check her out. As he rang up the last item, she was already pulling out her card. Once she was done paying, she grabbed her bags, winking at him and leaving.

__

Bryce stood behind the Starbucks counter, making quite a few drinks. Once he was done with that, he noticed he had an extra Salted Caramel latte. He glanced up at Ryan, grinning. He seemed sleepy, and a little pick-me-up was in order. Bryce grabbed the latte, walking over to Ryan and wordlessly setting down the cup. Ryan looked up at him. 

“How much?” 

“It’s free.” came the response. 

Ryan nodded slightly. “Thanks.” 

He took a sip of the latte, sighing softly in anticipation of his next customer.   
__

Ryan laughed as a little boy with 3D glasses ran up to his register, tugging his mother along impatiently. The boy held a blue hoodie, hugging it to him.

“Hello, sir! Lookit, this is my new hoodie! Mom said I could have it because it’s blue and I’ve been a good boy! What’s your favorite color?” the boy rattled off. Ryan grinned.

“My favorite, I think, is blue as well. It’s a nice color,” Ryan responded. The boy squealed.

“Finally, someone gets it! You hear that, Momma? He gets that blue is best!” 

The boy’s mom gave Ryan a weary smile. 

“I’m sorry for him,” she sighed. Ryan grinned at her.

“No problem. Hey, little buddy, I need to scan your hoodie so your mom can pay for it, and then I’ll hand it right back to you, okay?” Ryan asked. The boy paused, debating, before handing over the hoodie. Ryan scanned it and handed it back over quickly. Ryan and the boy chattered a bit more until his mother had finished paying.

“Bye, mister! Have a good day!” the boy shouted. 

“I will!” Ryan replied. He hoped he would, at least.  
__

Ryan stretched slightly. He was on a 15-minute break and had plenty of time to kill. He decided he’d do so by hanging out around his register, seeing what sort of stuff was there. As he walked out from behind it, he spotted Bryce heading over towards him. He waved slightly, Bryce waving back. “I brought you a new drink since you finished your last one!”

Ryan nodded with a grin. “Thanks”

As he took a sip of the drink Bryce handed him, his eyes widened slightly. “This isn’t on the menu..”

Bryce chuckled softly. “I know. After all, I made it.” 

Ryan grinned at him. “Pumpkin Pie?” 

The other man nodded. “Took a while to get it right.”

With that, Bryce went back to his station. Ryan grinned bigger. This was shaping up to be a great day.  
__ 

A dark-skinned man walked up to the register next. After Bryce’s gifts and the conversation with Smitty, Ryan was in a pretty good mood. Scanning the items, Ryan announced to the man that his total was $220. Grinning, the man pulled out a wad of coupons. Raising an eyebrow, Ryan scanned them. Down to $150. The man pulled out a bunch of gift cards. Ryan blinked as he announced the other man’s total. $55. How? Ryan had no clue. All he knew was that he wanted the other man to teach him how to do that, too.  
__

Just when he thought he’d gotten used to the job, a tall farmer walked to the register. The man only wore overalls with a white shirt beneath them. His black hair was done up in pigtails. Brown eyes stared firmly at the counter for most of the time, constantly refusing eye contact. This man spoke no words to poor Ryan, who was very confused. All the man bought was a single bucket. Why, though?  
__

Ryan had to blink when a large man walked up to his register. A Jason-like hockey mask sat on his face, scars visible around the edges. Ocean-blue eyes flickered around during the checkout process. 

“Hey, kid. Remember, stealing isn't worth it. Don’t steal, okay?” the man asked. Ryan nodded, mute. The man left.

__

Ryan frowned. Having been put in charge of inventory near his register, and he’d just found a box of KitKats that had expired in 2015. That was almost 2 ½ years old. The worst part? One was missing. Reaching for the walkie-talkie, the office confirmed that a customer from the rush earlier had bought the KitKat. Welp. Stunk to be that guy.

__

Ryan sighed in relief as he landed on his bed. The day had been hassling, and he was NOT looking forwards to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strange farmer was Daithi. The poor sap who took the KitKat was supposed to be Brian, but we couldn't figure out how to put that in. Haha. Obviously, the dark-skinned coupon/gift card man was Marcel. I have no clue who the old lady buying undies is. Jazz wrote that when I wasn't looking. The little boy is Smitty. Let me know what you thought about this one, and if there's anyone you want to see featured. : D


	20. Back to School: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the chapter accidentally labeled as 'Brotherly Love'. By the way, I fixed that one so that it is now 'Back to School'. Let me know if you want to see more of this! : D

19\. Scotty asked why we bake cookies and cook bacon. Spawned next few instances.

20\. Craig: If you're waiting for the waiter, that makes you the waiter.

21\. Ryan: If you think about it, there are more nipples in the world than people.

22\. Marcel: What happens if you get scared half to death twice?

23\. Brian: If two vegans argue, is it still called 'beef'?

24\. Jonathan: If we drink a drink, can we food a food?

25\. Daithi: Who taught the first teacher? (Lui: Life)

26\. Anthony: So, if I lift a shopping cart into the air, am I shoplifting?

27\. Scotty: What if someone died in a living room?

28\. Bryce: What color are mirrors? (An experiment proved that they're green.)

29\. Anthony: Can a teacher give homework to a homeless student? (Ryan took offense and almost started a fight)

30\. Lui: If I weigh 99 pounds and eat a pound of nachos, am I 1% nacho?

31\. Marcel referred to Jesus and the 12 Disciples as J.C. and the Boys...

32\. Jonathan and Ryan started a fight over a spare pencil on the floor. (Ryan won)

33\. Craig announced that when he dies, he wants his group project partners to lower him into his grave so they could let him down one more time. He was partnered with Ryan, Tyler, and Bryce...

34\. Bryce: I thought seven was less than six...   
Ryan: Aren't you an AP student?  
Bryce: ... Okay, bye!

35\. Tyler: If all your friends jumped off a bridge, wou-  
Craig: Probably.

36\. Jonathan: Guys, it's been three weeks since I last ate a vegetable.

37\. Daithi: Why stop at capitalism? Destroy everything!

38\. Brian: Look at my (Swings leg up to reveal shorts) not pants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the internet comes through, as did the lovely ConfusedValkyrie, with the first one of the day/night! vanoss-and-crew on Tumblr provided a lot as well! Again, feel free to submit your own experiences!


	21. Babies are adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Thank you to Turner for the suggestion; I will definitely be using that! X D  
> Next: Thank you ConfusedValkyrie! I enjoy your suggestions, they're lovely! : D  
> And a thank you to GreyMonkey. By the way, I'm surprised to learn some of you are reading this at work, I mean, wow!
> 
> Okay, so today (The 18th of September) is my birthday, and seeing that Moo recently had his baby, I thought: Why not write something adorable? Because! No reason! So, enjoy that today's is mostly fluff and Moo being a dad!
> 
> (This kid also now has lots of uncles. Don't mess with her!)
> 
> If Moo ever tells what her name is, I'll change it, but until then, I'm calling her Rose, OK? Sorry!

Brock giggled as he held his new daughter. Rose squealed and waved her chubby fists at him. He snuggled her closer, ignoring the drool hanging from her chin. 

"Hey, quit wiping your little face on me! Yeah, quit. I'm not your bib!" Rose squealed again. Brock handed her back to Lauren after another hug. He walked out of his bedroom and started for the kitchen. The trek was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Curiously, he walked to the door. He paused at the loud noises on the other side. It sounded like pure chaos. The doorbell rang again, the noise increasing shortly after. He was almost certain he could hear Marcel hollering for someone to 'shut your mouth before I find a tube of superglue and some duct tape!' Disturbing. 

Opening the door, he almost jumped back in shock. Marcel had his fist up aimed at Tyler, who towered over the whole group. Lui laughed from his position beside Nogla, who was hollering at Evan. Evan was laughing at Nogla's rage. Scott was laughing at Brian, who was shouting at a cackling Anthony. Craig was egging on Marcel and Tyler. Luke was talking on his phone, alongside Bryce. Both men were relaying information between themselves, presumably about whoever they were talking to. At the sound of the door opening, the loud noise stopped. All of the men turned to face Brock, which was somewhat disturbing. The men turned to each other before stepping back.

"Uhh... Hey, guys," Brock awkwardly started. Immediately, he was met with a chorus of varied greetings, including two from the phones. 

"Wanna come in?" he finally asked. The group answered in the affirmative. Nervously, he stood to the side and held the door open. The squad funneled in single file. Luke's phone made a noise, prompting him to put his right hand over his ear, placing his phone on his left ear.

"No, man, I said LEFT!" he hollered. Brock stifled a giggle at his exasperation. Luke turned back to Bryce. 

"Is yours giving you half as much trouble?" he groaned. Bryce shook his head.

"Five minutes and counting," the blond responded. Luke grumbled.

"At this rate? Two weeks and counting UP!" the bearded man grumbled. Bryce snickered.

"Well, then, that's your problem!" Luke aimed a swat at the blond's head. 

Lauren emerged from the bedroom with Rose. She paused and eyed the large group.

"Hey, Lauren, meet my friends?" Brock chuckled nervously. The group waved idly at her, much more focused on baby Rose. Lauren backed up a half-step, glaring.

"Ground rules!" she announced.

"One: No swearing. Two: Wash your hands before you touch Rose. Three: No yelling. Four: No violence. Five: Don't even think about kidnapping her! Got it?"

The squad nodded before marching off in random directions.

"Where are they headed?" she asked Brock. He shrugged.

"Probably to find the bathroom."

She nodded. 

"I'm not telling them." Brock cackled at her statement, Rose squeaking along. The squad rushed back, Luke and Bryce having found a sink.

"Hey, they used the kitchen!" Marcel accused. Luke looked very smug. 

"Yep. Mrs. Lauren just said to wash our hands. She never said which sink we had to use," Bryce snickered. Lauren slowly handed Rose over. Bryce squealed in pure joy as the baby grabbed his hand and started gumming it. Luke reached over and gently patted her arm. Rose squealed around Bryce's hand.

Another knock sounded at the door. Brock padded over and opened it. A strange face was at the door. Brown hair, hazel eyes, a trimmed beard. Average height, not super muscular. One of Ohmwrecker's hoodies covered his chest. The strange man smiled. 

"Hey, Moo-moo! Sorry it took me so long, but Bryce doesn't know the difference between left and right on a map," Ohm joked. Brock just stared.

"So, is this your face reveal?" he finally asked. Ohm grinned. 

"Sure, why not? Let's do a proper vlog!" he agreed. Pulling out his phone, he opened the camera app and started a video.

"Hey, what's up guys, it's Ohmwrecker, here with a face-reveal! Now as you know, Moo recently had his baby, so I traveled to meet the little one, and here I am! Now, then, where's the baby?" he asked Brock. Brock pointed to Bryce and Luke.

"Aww!" Ohm cooed. 

"Wash your hands, up to your elbows!" Lauren snapped. "Brock?"

"Hey, even I had no clue he was coming! I've never even seen him before!" Brock defended. Ohm maneuvered to the kitchen, jumping in line to wash. Marcel finally finished and turned around, jumping when he noticed Ohm in the back. Ohm waved, aiming his camera at Marcel.

"Hey! Who are you?" Marcel snapped. The rest of the line turned around before glaring. Ohm snickered.

"Hey, Ohmies! Check it! Looks like everyone beat me here!" Marcel canted his head. 

"Ohm? No way! No way!" he laughed. The rest of the squad flocked around him, hand washing forgotten. Ohm laughed as they crowded him.

"Where's your dog?!" Craig finally hollered. Ohm laughed again.

"Buddy's at home. One of my neighbors is watching him."

Craig, Tyler, and Nogla wilted before remembering why they were even in the kitchen. They raced back to the sink, fighting over who got to use it first. Ohm happily recorded himself being swamped by his friends. Meanwhile, Brock grumbled as another knock sounded at his door, followed by his doorbell ringing. It was mixed with the knocks, creating a rhythm of some sorts. Brock opened the door, revealing a vicious-looking man. He screamed and slammed the door. 

"AAAHHH!" the man outside bellowed. Brock almost recognized the yell. Luke snapped his head up. 

"Dude!" he yelled into his phone. "I told you to tell me when you got here!"

Luke's phone screamed something at him off-sync with the voice outside. Brock picked up something about a mask, knife, and baby. He really didn't like that mix. Luke idly put his phone on speaker.

"They can hear you now," he grunted. The phone fell silent.

"Brock! You smashed my thumb!" This voice was unmistakable. Brock openly gawked at the phone.

"Delirious?!" he screeched. The man outside hollered again.

"YES!" the gamer bellowed. Brock opened the door, revealing an even angrier-looking man. Brock felt his jaw drop. With a dark glower and a nasty-looking scar, Delirious looked almost-well- delirious. No pun intended. He wore a blue hoodie with black pants. His black hair was trimmed into a crew-cut. Blue eyes gleamed. Delirious was holding his right thumb, which was turning purple.

"You looked like a serial killer, man!" Luke hollered over. He kept playing with baby Rose, a stupid grin on his face. Delirious looked over and gasped.

"A baby! That's why I'm here! Dude, you gotta let me hold your baby!" Delirious announced. 

"Ohm's filming himself. Face reveal." Brock finally spoke. Delirious frowned for a moment. 

"Da- dang! I should have thought about doing that. Hold up!"

He pulled out his phone and grinned.

"What is up, guys, it's H2O Delirious here with a REAL face reveal! Yeah, this is what I look like! Muahahahahahahaha! Anyways, I am here with Brock, AKA Moo Snuckel and I am here to meet his baby! Brock, are you okay?" Delirious turned to Brock curiously. Brock was just staring at the camera. 

"This is the second time!" Brock finally yelled. "What's next, Smitty does a face reveal?!" Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder. 

"It's just a good idea. Please don't be mad?" 

Brock sighed heavily. 

"Fine. If you want to hold Rose, go wash your hands VERY well. Lauren might attack if you don't."

Delirious let loose one of his signature cackles. 

"Alright! Don't want to anger Lauren. That's bad, very bad." Delirious limped off towards the kitchen, following the noise. Brock sighed as more noise erupted. Lauren stalked off towards the kitchen, ready to snap at the morons making noise. Almost immediately, Delirious limped back out, terror in his eyes. He hastily hid behind Brock.

"I didn't do anything, suscribers! I went in to wash my hands, and now Brock's wife is after me!" he stage-whispered at his phone. Brock blankly stared at him before taking two steps to the left. Lauren steamed in just as Delirious squawked in shock and betrayal. 

"Brock! Why are all your friends here?!" she fumed. "I get a few at a time, but everyone?!" Brock shrugged. 

"They all better have a place to stay!"

Bryce, somehow, was oblivious to the whole thing, just like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and Brock. They were too busy cooing over Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part; I just felt bad for not updating. I'm working on something, dang it! Writer's block, man. Churned this out for you guys, took me all day. I'll get the next part/parts up ASAP. : D
> 
> Also: I get, someone was probably ooc, so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed!


	22. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long author's note. And omakes. Enjoy.

First things first. I've seen a post on Tumblr talking about this site. Now, what it said was that many people are dissatisfied with the hits to kudos ratio, stating that if the ratio is not 1 kudos to 15 hits, the story isn't doing well. I consider that garbage. Now, even if I had two hits and no kudos, I'd still post. Even one hit means someone read my story. So, thinking about that, we recently hitting 1000 hits and 100 kudos. To be exact, here are the stats:

12 subscriptions  
1143 hits  
103 kudos  
22 comment threads  
7 bookmarks

And all for a short, goofy little story that is updating sporadically and with random chapters. Now, I know a lot of you came expecting a real chapter. I've been trying to get a large project done for college, and can't write every day. But! I have to say, thank you if you stuck around this long, reading all the way to the bottom of the note. So: A couple of omakes from the other chapters:  
_____

Chapter 13: Dead Memes (Brohm)

3 seconds.  
2 seconds.  
"Ha! GAAAAYYYY!" Jon yelled, running past the window. Luke was chasing him with a flamethrower. Apparently, that was the apocalypse. Ryan sneezed. 

"Wow," Bryce commented. "Should Luke be as red as his avatar?"

"Want to join him?" Ryan offered.

"Sure," Bryce responded. Bryce grabbed a set of throwing knives and Ryan grabbed a shotgun. 

"Let's go!" Ryan hollered. "JON! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

The two ran out their door, laughing and screaming as they chased Jonathan behind Luke, who was immolating everything.  
______

Chapter 17: Construction Hazards

Tyler snickered.

"That's not spare boots. That's my latest victim," he whispered to Anthony. Anthony screamed loudly, backing away. 

A wheezing laugh met him after he stopped panicking. Jonathan let out a cackle. 

"Nah, just messing with you. You should have seen your face!" Tyler wheezed. Anthony soon joined in.  
__________

Chapter 18: Pool Troubles

"Okay, just a minute!" Jonathan gaped in amazement as he heard a thunk noise followed by a pained yell. 

"Id's an above groud bool." Jonathan pulled out a form, telling the man to come in to fill out the paperwork as soon as possible. Ten minutes later, two men walked in. One had two tissues shoved up his nose, the other was berating him in a British accent. 

OR

"Okay, just a minute!" Jonathan gaped in amazement as he heard a splash followed by loud cursing. The man returned to the phone. 

"Okay, it's in-ground. I'll be by in a minute to fill out paperwork. Thank you," the man grumbled. 

____

Okay, there you go. A reward for reaching the end. Thank you guys for all your support! : D


	23. Demon Priest (Ohmtoonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was made by shiipingtrash on Tumblr. They have been kind enough to allow me to use their AU prompt. So, enjoy!
> 
> And now, here's shiipingtrash's link: https://shiipingtrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> A link to the AU:https://shiipingtrash.tumblr.com/post/165496999653/lafiska-shiipingtrash-i-have-an-idea-a-very

Cartoonz sighed for the umpteenth time. As the King of the Underworld, he honestly didn't do much. For the most part, he sat on his throne and surveyed his lands. He was the defender, the ultimate protector against opposing forces. In the olden days, supernatural beings would arrive just to challenge him for his land and throne, but they always lost. Now, they were too busy avoiding the humans that scattered across the surface. Cartoonz straightened as he sensed a Demon approaching.

"Oh, Toonzy!" the voice sing-songed. Cartoonz grinned, but quickly recomposed himself. Ah, the highlight of his day. This demon was one of his secret favorites. Not that he would say that out loud. 

"You know my name is Cartoonz, right?" he asked as the demon rounded a corner. 

"Must you ask this every day?" the demon fake-pouted. "You know I prefer to call you Toonzy! It's my... how to put this...nickname for you, that only I can use!" 

Cartoonz almost laughed at that. He had to work at not laughing. The demon continued to wander the maze-like hallways. Once, he almost got stuck in a moving wall, dodging at the last second. Finally, the demon emerged in the throne room.

"Aw, now, Toonzy. Why so serious?" the demon chuckled. "Aren't you happy to see me?" 

"Ohmwrecker. Good to see you. Do you not have an assignment?" the King rumbled. Ohm grinned wider, eyes hidden underneath a scarf with the omega symbol on it.

"Aw, but taking time to visit you doesn't hurt. It's not like those humans are going anywhere," Ohm laughed. Cartoonz narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You know, I've been rather bored lately. I'm going to take a vacation. While I'm gone, finish your assignments, understand?"

Ohm grinned even wider. "Do I get a kiss if I do?" he teased. 

"We'll have to see," Cartoonz smirked. Ohm was overjoyed, of course. 

"I'll see you when you get back!" Ohm laughed. He immediately turned and left the palace. Luke headed down to an old vault. Time to use an old magic that had last been used in the humans' Middle Ages.   
_____________

Luke Patterson smirked. Life as a mortal was entertaining, to say the least. Even better, he had managed to become a priest. Humans sure were strange. They believed demons couldn't enter a church, especially on Sunday. They were definitely wrong. One of the downsides to this life?

"Oh, Luuuke~"

The demon that bothered him 24/7. He hadn't remembered that Ohm was to gather a priest's soul. His plan when he gave him that assignment was to keep the demon busy, in an effort to reduce the daily visits. Unfortunately, as Ohm believed him to be on vacation, this left the demon with much more work time. Even worse, the demon had picked his mortal form to bother.

"What, demon?" Luke growled. Ohm leered. 

"Come on, now, don't be like that. All I want is your soul," Ohm teased. 

"No. Go back to the Underworld. Don't you have other people to bother?" Luke snarked. Ohm floated and turned upside down in midair. 

"My King went on vacation, so I'm bored. He told me to get all my assignments done before he got back. You're my last assignment, so I've got all of my time to get your soul for him!" the demon giggled. Luke sighed. He now almost regretted telling Ohm to do all of his assignments. 

"Why don't you tell me more about your King?" Luke wanted to know what Ohm thought of him.

"Ooh, reconsidering, are we?" Ohm snickered. Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, King Cartoonz is very strong. In the olden days, his job was to keep the Underworld secure from invaders such as angels, humans, and nasty beings that wanted all that space for themselves. He's only got two horns. I'm a Lesser Demon, so I don't get any. Cartoonz decided that two horns were fine for him, but if he wanted, he could make a literal crown with his own horns. Anyway, Cartoonz has a second in command named Delirious. The two are practically brothers, if not for the whole species thing. See, Cartoonz is a King Demon, the only of his kind. He's also bright red due to the fact that his kind has an insanely high internal temperature. He stands at roughly three times my height. He's got these amazing black wings and a tail. So, on to Delirious! 

"Delirious is a bright blue. His kind, the Molten Demon, is suited to living in liquids. He's only two and a half times my height. He actually went for a humanoid look. You know that creature, Jason Voorhees? Yeah, that was based on him. The mask comes from his markings on his face. Now, he can actually manipulate these liquids in addition to his other, typical abilities. You know, flight, teleportation, strength, all of that good stuff. He has a lava pool he tends to stay in. Apparently, the last time anyone properly saw him was in the Human War. Legend has it he was aiming lava and demon blood and human blood all at once. He's terrifying, even more so than the King.

"Thankfully, I'm up here trying to reap your soul, as well as anyone else available. I don't have to face him for a long time, not until King Cartoonz is back. Unless he decides to deliver a message personally. He probably won't, though. I hope. You better hope as well. If he comes, you'll be immolated!"

Luke frowned. So, Ohm was scared of Delirious? Perhaps it was time for the Molten Demon to emerge again. As soon as Ohm left to snag another soul, he would contact Delirious. Maybe he also kind of missed him. After all, it had been more than 30 human years since they last talked. The Lesser Demon soon left, heading to claim another person as his victim. Luke brought up his phone and dialed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have to be broken up. That's all I have time to write at the moment, sadly. As always, I hope ye enjoyed! : D


	24. Demon Priest (Ohmtoonz) 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation finally pumped out just for you guys! Thank you all for being so patient. Once again, this AU was created by shiipingtrash on Tumblr, who has allowed me to write this. And I'd like to thank you all for supporting this story. To be honest, I never expected it to get this popular! This started out as a way for me to type out stories that I found funny, or even interesting. I thought it would get a max of 10 hits, if that. So for it to get over 100 times that amount? Just mind-blowing. I mean, you guys are insane! I genuinely look forward to any time I get to type, now, knowing that the lovely people on this site searching this archive read this. Once again thank you all for your support! Now, I'll quit rambling and let you guys enjoy the story!

Deep in the underworld, a pool of magma burbled slightly. A large clawed hand reached out to pick up a ringing phone left on a desk.

"Delirious here," a Molten Demon burbled. Delirious listened to the phone as his King talked. 

"Yes, my King. I understand. No, my King. No, sire. Yes, my King. Farewell."

Delirious sighed as he rose entirely from his pool. 

"You there!" he snapped, pointing at a passing Giant Demon. 

"King Cartoonz has summoned me. You will take charge until I return. Do not mess up."

The demon winced slightly but nodded. Delirious sighed and prepared to teleport. Focusing, he flashed into the house of Luke Patterson.

Luke grinned at him, a familiar smirk to the Molten Demon.

"About time, Del. So, about Ohm-" Luke cut himself off as Delirious' sheer hight finally registered. He was used to looking down to Delirious, not craning his head up. From this angle, he could see why Ohm feared the Molten Demon. His dark blue skin steamed slightly. Two large horns curled on either side of his head. Blue eyes glowed dimly. Three red triangles adorned his pale face. Two wings covered him like a cloak or a cape, and two more hovered slightly. A long tail sported a spined fin and a large paddle-like fin at the end. Long yellowed claws betrayed the Demon's age. His feet were a dark brown. Mentally comparing Delirious to Jason Voorhees, Luke could see how the humans came up with him after the Human War. 

"My King?" Delirious questioned. His voice was deep with an edge to it. Luke felt the fear the humans must have felt all those years ago, unable to move for almost a minute as his two instincts warred. The first was to run and hide, and the second was to regain control and act like he was still on his throne. Finally, the second instinct won.

"About Ohmwrecker. I would appreciate about a week's break. Even I couldn't take away his assignment, and you and I both know he's not picking another target. Therefore, make him take a break. By the way, if you're up here, who's running the Underworld?" Luke frowned. Delirious grinned. 

"I left a Giant Demon in charge. Assuming I remain here for the week in Ohm's stead, I'll return to a blue pool of magma, a yellow throne, and streamers on the roof of the cave. Also, probably a minor rebellion, if not two. You know, just having some fun," the Demon grinned. "I'll make the Giant Demon clean it all up. Now, where is your pest?" 

Luke sighed. "Probably still grabbing another soul or two. He likes to show them to me because they're 'so pretty, lookit all the colors!' Interestingly enough, he's found some white and black souls. Fascinating, huh?" Delirious arched an eye. With the black markings around his eyes, the arch added some weird effects. Luke smirked again. 

"He'll be back any minute now. How about I hide, pretending to be terrified of you, and that'll give Ohm a good excuse to encounter you?" Luke suggested. 

"Bad phrasing, good plan. Go, hide now. I'll wait outside. How is your living room this big, anyway?" Delirious asked. 

"Lots of money. I'll explain after Ohm's gone. Go! Get outside!" Luke raced into the spare guest room and jumped into the closet. It was a bit cramped, given that he was 6'5, but he made it work. He heard the whoosh of Delirious teleporting before Ohm made a slight buzzing noise teleporting to Luke. 

"Ooh, what are we doing here, Luuuke~?" Ohm leered. "Are you coming out of the closet just for me?" Luke glanced at him wearily. 

"There's a big demon in my backyard. Make yourself useful for once and get rid of it!" Luke snapped irritably. "My Bible couldn't drive the thing away, and it's been keeping me from my Holy Water and other demon-purging tools."

Ohm snickered. "Probably just a Giant Demon. Must have thought you were unclaimed. I'll have to put back on those marks you keep erasing."

Luke grumbled and swatted at the demon. "It's Friday. Get rid of this thing and I'll let you put one mark on," he finally agreed. "Fail, and you leave me alone until this time next Friday."

Ohm grinned, visible even in the darkness of the closet.

"Deal?" Luke prompted.

"Deal," Ohm agreed. He went to shake Luke's hand.

"Repeat the terms," Luke snapped. Ohm leered again.

"I agree that if I get rid of the demon in your yard, I'll get to put a territory marker up. If I fail, I leave you alone until 2:24:52 next Friday. To these terms, I agree."

Luke shook Ohm's hand. Unsurprisingly, it was cold and whispy-feeling. Almost like it was there, but not there at the same time. Yellow flames shot out from in between their hands and wrapped around multiple times before fading. 

"And so the deal is made," Ohm announced. "Now then, I'm off to chase off your new admirer."

The Lesser Demon made the familiar buzzing noise of his teleportation. It faded away before returning. 

"You didn't tell me it was Delirious out there!" Ohm whispered.

"How was I supposed to know?! Luke whispered back. "It's not like he came up and said 'Hey, I'm Delirious, I'm nothing like WHAT OHM SAID I LOOKED LIKE!'"

"Well, I've never seen him before! I was created AFTER the Human War!" Ohm snapped. "He disappeared into the magma pools not long after the war! The only demon to have seen him lately is our King, and he wasn't telling anyone else! In fact, it was rumored that either Delirious hadn't existed, or that he'd actually died during the Human War, or shortly after. I wonder what he's doing here?" 

"OHMWRECKER!" Delirious bellowed. Thanks to Demon Magics, only other demons, and very specific humans could hear or see him, and currently, only Luke could hear him. It was a technique developed in the Human War, used to assassinate or haunt targets. Its drawback was that the demon could only interact with that chosen human, making it difficult to truly attack. On the other hand, it prevented most intervention. Eventually, the humans had traveled in pairs, then larger groups. Soon, the technique was almost worthless. However, the use of it had continued until even current times.

Ohm gulped and looked at Luke nervously. Luke shot him a look. The lesser demon growled slightly before teleporting back out. 

_____

Delirious smirked inwardly at the sight of the Lesser Demon. He liked this one. Of course, Cartoonz had told him many times about the hatchling. Of course, he had rambled on about the Lesser's light-brown hair, now glowing auburn. And the bandanna with the omega symbol on it covering his eyes. And the grey hoodie that felt like a rabbit's pelt, the texture recalled from thousands of years ago, before that abhorrent war. The demon had warped back to Luke for a moment, returning as if galvanized. 

"I will get rid of you, so I can claim this human's soul for myself and be the first of the New Wave to claim a human priest's soul! Then, our King will recognize me as the best of the New Wave!" Ohm declared. Delirious chuckled lowly in his throat. 

"You want to claim the soul of this human? How many others have you taken?" Delirious asked. He hunched over a bit, still towering over the hovering Lesser Demon. "Ten? One hundred? A thousand? I have claimed hundreds of thousands of souls, even after the war, when the humans knew our weaknesses. I crushed more than even our King during the war. I was unbeatable, unseen, and unknown. And you? You are merely a hatchling to me. I could sneeze and blow you back to the Underworld. How will you beat me?"

Ohm snarled. "I'll beat you! That much I know! This human's soul is mine!" With a ferocious growl, he charged the Molten Demon, who swatted him aside as if he was a fly. Snarling, Ohm whipped around and rushed the larger demon, circling Delirious' next hit. 

Ohm was pulled out of his thoughts as the Molten Demon whipped his tail around, narrowly missing him. 

The old lessons were now flowing back into Ohm's mind. If he could concentrate, he might be able to recall the lesson on Molten Demons and their weaknesses when facing other demons. He was pulled back out of his thoughts by one of Delirious' wings narrowly missing his head. The tail followed with a devastating strike that connected. Ohm was sent flying upwards, trailed by Delirious, who had taken flight. All four wings beat in synch to propel him faster towards his chosen target.

"A valiant fight, hatchling, but you lose," Delirious announced. Ohm snarled and whipped around again, aiming for the ground. Delirious followed rapidly, gaining momentum faster than the wingless Lesser Demon. Ohm jotted sideways at the last moment, forcing Delirious to crash into the ground at a high speed. The ensuing dust cloud completely engulfed the city block, and several nearby. Ohm perched delicately in a tree, watching the center of the impact. He blinked as the dust cleared. There was nothing in the impact zone. No grass visible, no trees, no Delirious. He stared again. No Delirious? Where was the large demon?

"A good effort. I'll admit, you've done more damage than even a Giant Demon could, and all while being a hatchling of a Lesser Demon!" Ohm jumped as Delirious' voice came from behind him. Ohm gasped as the large claws pinned him to the ground. Delirious smirked as Ohm squirmed, trying to get loose. 

"You lose," Delirious announced. Ohm stopped struggling. 

"I-I lost? But, I said I would win! I promised Luke!" Ohm gasped. Delirious internally winced. He had felt the Deal being made. He knew what was on the line for the Lesser Demon. However, he wasn't going to forfeit the battle, especially with Luke's orders barring him. 

"I sincerely hope that you didn't promise Luke your abilities, or to leave, because you are defeated. Go to Luke and announce your defeat, then uphold your end of the bargain. I will see you in four human days, in the Underworld, understood?" Ohm could only nod, defeated. 

"Yes, Lord Delirious." The Lesser Demon teleported to Luke before Delirious sensed him back in the Underworld. Luke ran outside before gaping at the mess.

Turning to Delirious, he uttered the two words the troublesome Molten Demon hated most.

"Fix it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! There will be more to this story, but I think I'll continue one of the others for the next chapter. So, let me know which short you want to see another part to, and I'll write it! Also, I would appreciate if you all would help me with something. Could you leave either a 1 or a 2 in the comments? This will determine the outcome of an upcoming short. I won't reveal which number means what. I'll wait until the chapter comes out to do that. Once again, thank you all for your support!


	25. Babies are adorable! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the saga of Brock, Rose, and pretty much the whole squad. When we last left off, Delirious and Ohm were doing their face reveals. Craig, Luke, Bryce, Brian, and Tyler were busy with baby Rose. Lauren was fuming mad, stating that everyone had better have a hotel. Ground rules for baby interaction were laid out. Continuing this arc, we see less interaction with Rose and more of the group dynamics at play. 
> 
> I have started cross-posting these chapters to Tumblr: https://aspen1185.tumblr.com/post/165851557442/4-million-degrees-of-stupid.
> 
> Also, this chapter calls back another chapter, as far as Del goes. This calls back a chapter from before ch 15. Anyone who guesses it wins! 
> 
> And! I've found two mistakes, one in chapter 1, and one in chapter 21. Anyone else seeing a pattern? I haven't fixed them because I was typing this. I did fix chapter 1's errors when I posted it to Tumblr, though. Try to find them! : D

Delirious fell to a sitting position from where he had crouched behind Brock. He placed his phone down on the floor after stopping the camera.

"Hey, Luke, how about a hand up?" he called. Bryce looked away from Rose and shot him a surprised look. 

"When did you get here?" he asked. Luke looked up as well. 

"Leg?" Luke idly asked. Delirious nodded. Luke tore himself away from Rose, watching mournfully as his spot was consumed by Dathi and Lui. He easily scooped up the smaller man, carrying him bridal style. 

"Hey, Moo?" Luke started. Brock turned around, Lauren staring curiously. "I think Delirious did too much walking today. Do you have a spare room he can borrow, just for the night?"

Lauren's glare reaffixed itself, but Brock nodded. 

"Follow me," he said, turning and walking into a hallway. If Luke remembered right, Marcel, Daithi, and Craig had shot down this one to find a sink. Apparently, they hadn't located it fast enough. Lauren followed them after shooting a look at the group crowding the baby. Honestly, Brock was impressed that she hadn't started crying yet. He opened the door to the guest bedroom, motioning to the bed. Luke set Delirious down and pulled up the shorter man's pants leg. Brock winced at the sight.

Delirious had a prosthetic that extended to just below his knee. The visible flesh was mottled with burn scars. The whole stump up to the knee looked agitated, with the skin bright red. Lauren immediately blanched and turned to leave. Brock shifted awkwardly, trying not to stare. Idly, he wondered if the burn scars and the large scar on his face were related. The facial scar was more of a slash or cut type of scar than a burn, so probably not.

"Where's your wheelchair?" Luke asked. Delirious frowned lightly.

"Left it in my car. Takes too long to drag it around. Will you go get it?" Delirious made a face comparable to a little kid. With the whole serial-killer look, Brock was mildly disturbed. 

"Keys?" Luke grunted, standing. Delirious pulled them out of his pocket, tossing them at Luke. The tall man caught them easily and sauntered out of the room. 

"What are ya'll DOING?!" Brock turned and bolted back to the living room. Luke had turned grabbed Delirious' phone off the floor. Aiming the camera at the group, he filmed the teeming mess the other 10 men had created. Lauren was watching helplessly as Lui scrambled onto Nogla's shoulders. Evan and Craig teamed up to get Craig onto Tyler's back, piggyback style. Evan then jumped onto Marcel and Scotty at the same time, Marcel straining more than Scotty. Evan scurried sideways to be supported by Anthony and Scotty. Brian was helping support Craig to relieve Tyler somewhat. Bryce still held Rose, who was laughing now. Brock and Luke joined Lauren in meekly staring at the spectacle. Ohm sauntered up beside them.

"So, just so you know, this was all Evan and Craig's idea. Also, I tried to stop them! I told them you would be mad, Mrs. Lauren, but those guys wouldn't listen!" Lauren couldn't look away from the pile. 

"Hey, Luke," Brock decided. "You and Delirious can use the guest room tonight. Have fun. Just... don't let Delirious kill us all, and keep the noise to a minimum."

Luke turned around and grabbed Delirious' phone off the floor. Aiming the camera at the group, he filmed the teeming mess the 10 men had created. 

"You know what? I don't want to know what inspired all this." Luke closed down the camera app and walked back into the guest room. He threw Delirious his keys before setting the phone on the bed. Luke then proceeded to collapse onto the bed.

"Just.. open the camera. Watch the last video I took for you."

Delirious' signature cackle soon echoed throughout the house. Lauren finally averted her gaze, going into the kitchen to cook dinner for probably 20 people. She had no clue how much most of Brock's friends could eat, but she could always keep any leftovers.  
____________

Bryce felt like his heart was melting when Rose yawned. Judging from the chorus of "aww", so did everyone else. He looked up, catching Brock's eye through the cocoon that had formed. Brock stepped forward and gently took his daughter, retreating to the bedroom. Craig shifted entirely over to Tyler's back, remaining perched. Evan swapped to sit entirely on Scotty. Lui stayed on Daithi. 

All six men held still, until Evan whispered, "Charge!" The three men being used as mounts ran towards each other, stopping within arms-reach of each other. Evan, Craig, and Lui started swatting at each other while their boosters awkwardly shuffled. Craig fell first, a swat from Evan having caught him in the chest. Evan fell when Lui squirreled his way from Nogla to Scotty and poked the taller man between the ribs with a whispered shout of "taser!"

Lui snickered as he clambered back to perch on Daithi's shoulders. Evan jumped up to challenge him again before Lauren walked out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand. 

"Don't you dare," she fumed. Evan gave her a blinding grin as he slowly backed away from Scotty. 

"You! Down!" she ordered, pointing her spatula at Lui. Lui quickly jumped down and raised his hands in surrender, laughing. Lauren whirled around and marched back into the kitchen, Ohm following her.

"Whatcha cooking, Mrs. Lauren?" Ohm asked. 

"Food," she joked. Ohm grinned widely. 

"Well, I certainly would hope so. Dinner would be pretty bad if you were cooking, say, a shoe," he replied. Lauren shot him a glance from the side of her eye.

"I don't know, it's in the running," she grinned. Ohm burst out laughing.

"You've been spending way too much time around Moo if you're cracking puns that bad!" he laughed. Lauren cracked up.

"Want a hand?" Ohm offered. Straightening, Lauren nodded. 

"That would be nice with so many eating here tonight." She started giving him instructions on what to get and how to cook it. Soon, delicious smells wafted from the kitchen, drawing a crowd. Luke and Delirious were last to emerge, Delirious hopping along on his one leg. He easily jumped over to a chair before he paused, stumped. How was he supposed to pull it out? It looked pretty heavy. Luke caught up easily, pulling the chair out and waiting. Delirious hopped into position and sat down. Luke pushed the chair in and sat next to him.

Bryce and Brock set the table while Brock grabbed water bottles from the fridge and threw them to each of the men. Of course, Daithi missed his and got hit in the crotch, making him squeak before he started yelling in Irish. From Brian's expression, he either wasn't speaking Irish or he was getting creative with the swearing. Probably the latter. About a minute in, Brian cracked up. When Lauren glared at him, he pointed to Nogla, who was now muttering in Irish under his breath. Brian stifled a giggle as Lauren stalked over to stand behind Nogla. Everyone in the room watched in anticipation as she raised her spatula. Nogla let out another spurt of Irish, causing her to slam the spatula into the top of his skull. 

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" he started. Lui clapped his hand over the taller man's mouth, snickering.

"You want another one? Man, stay quiet!" he giggled. Nogla went oddly quiet before Lui's face contorted into one of disgust. 

"He licked my hand! EEEWWWW!" Lui screeched. He raced for the sink, where Ohm turned on the tap idly, still watching a pan on the stove. Lui washed his hands thoroughly, trying to scrub all off Nogla's saliva off. Nogla was doing his odd inhaling laugh, Delirious was cackling, Anthony was screeching, and Brock was laughing happily. The whole room was laughing now at Lui's misfortune. 

As Lauren placed bowls full of food on the table, all she could think was, 'a food fight had better not break out'. 

A food fight broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance, guys! Vote either 1 or 2 in the comments section for the next chapter! I have a selection of prompts, and your votes will tell me which prompt I should use! You can also if so desired, leave some names for the prompt! Hurry hurry before the results are tallied! Currently, by the way, we have two votes for 1 and one vote for 2. If this is a tie, I'll pick the third option and try again later. Anyways, as always, I hope ye enjoyed! : D


	26. High School Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the results are in! I'm going with 2, aka the happier prompt. Welcome to photo day! Also: I put a reference to a satirical YouTuber in. Go ahead and try to guess who! (Hint: I used his actual first name) : D
> 
> For the record: Prompt polls will not always be 1 and 2. More choices may become available. The answers and choices will change. For example, the next one might be:
> 
> Blue-sad  
> Dinosaur- GTA V AU  
> Why- Next level stupid  
> 3- find a prompt on Tumblr  
> Einstein- use random word generator
> 
> So, don't expect anything to make sense. Just take the plunge and hope was feeling merciful. I repeat the above is an example, please don't get overexcited. Anyways, here's the story! : D

Evan sneezed loudly, missing the click of the camera.

"Okay, dude, gotcha. Next!" Calvin yelled. Evan blinked in confusion but left. Jonathan immediately took his place, vibrating in excitement.

"I-love-photo-day!" he blurted. He missed the camera's noise as well but left at Calvin's prompt. Marcel took his spot slowly, scowling. 

"Hey, Evan, you excited to get our photos and see these in the yearbooks?" Jonathan almost screamed. Evan grinned widely.

"Did you hear the rumors about Calvin? Apparently, he's known for capturing images of people in stupid positions for the yearbook and getting good quality photos for picture day. Somehow, he'll catch you looking like that guy Nogla drew last week, whether or not you thought it was actually possible. It's awesome."

Jonathan cackled. "I can't wait to see these, then!"

"Jon, were you vibrating earlier?" Marcel asked. Jonathan snickered.

"Yes," he replied.

"Must be real popular with the girls," Calvin hollered. Jonathan's eyes widened before he burst out laughing. Nogla and Brian, the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other a confused look before Nogla piped up.

"I don't get it," he complained. Lui, who had recently joined the growing mass of students, snickered. 

"Come here, Nogla and Brian. I'll explain it right quick." Nogla and Brian shuffled over and leaned down a bit to hear Lui better. The short boy whispered in their ears for a moment before Nogla recoiled with a disgusted look.

"EEEWW!" he hollered. "Who would say that?! Gross! That's disgusting!"

Tyler meandered over. "Can't be as bad as that time I got you to look up the placenta on Google Images." Nogla shuddered at that.

"No, but it's a close second," he admitted. Calvin jumped up from his seat with his camera in hand and ran to the group.

"Dude, you keep moving like that, and you might give him a run for his money," the dark-haired teen grinned. Nogla shuddered again, Calvin's camera flashing like mad. The photographer laughed. 

"Thanks, dude!" Calvin laughed. He sauntered back to the corner of the room, aiming his camera in time to catch Craig picking his nose. Craig's screech drowned out Calvin's laughing and the camera's clicking. 

As Jonathan looked around, dazed from the screech (what was Craig, some kind of demon?), Evan laughed. The smaller teen assumed he had said something, but his ears were still ringing and he couldn't really hear anything. Jonathan shook his head, finally starting to hear Tyler, who was swearing so loudly, Jonathan was surprised he hadn't been able to hear him sooner. Jonathan couldn't make out individual words, but Nogla and Brian looked way too happy about the new curses they were learning. 

Now his hearing had cleared enough that he could hear Calvin laughing in the background. Apparently, the photographer was mostly unaffected by the inhuman screeching. Calvin bolted past the small horde of teens and rushed through the door, Craig hot on his heels. Calvin slammed the door and blocked it with his body just in time for Craig to run into it. The door jerked but held. Craig moved back to do another run at it, Tyler gearing up to help. Calvin's face poked up in the window before he raised the camera and took another photo. Craig roared and charged, Tyler on his heels. Calvin looked panicked until the two teens were scant inches from the door. He smirked, then opened the door and raced off in a random direction. Craig tried to stop and turn, but Tyler crashed into him, sending him flying. 

Jonathan stared in amusement, ignoring the howling laughter echoing around the room. Now, he really wanted to see that yearbook.  
_______

"Yearbook's here, Ev! Yearbook! Let's go grab it!" Jonathan bounced happily around Evan. The small boy was snuggled in several layers of clothes, in part due to his adoptive older brother insisting he wears all of them. Evan was mildly impressed that he could even still move. Winter was Evan's favorite season, but Jonathan hated it, due to how many layers he needed to stay warm. Luke, an online college student, accompanied the two boys. Jonathan paused in his bouncing to retreat to Luke's side. Evan grinned at the cute sight of Luke letting Jon snuggle in his large coat. For some reason, the older man was ridiculously warm. Jonathan looked like a baby penguin to Evan. Apparently, Luke had the same though, because he shifted his feet to let Jonathan stand on them. 

Luke grinned and walked forwards, Jonathan giggling. Luke walked him up to the school before lifting him and gently placing Jon on the ground in front of the doors.

"Hey, you guys have that Calvin kid taking photos, right?" Luke asked suddenly. Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah! Craig got mad because he got a picture of him picking his nose and tried to attack him, but he dodged and ran off and obviously escaped and Tyler helped Craig, but Calvin used the door to his advantage and made Tyler slam into Craig and then ran off," Jonathan babbled. Luke nodded along, somehow understanding the garbled mess of words.

"Show me the yearbook when you get home; I want to see what he does for you," Luke decided. "I'll be here after school as usual." Jonathan nodded and raced inside. Evan waved to Luke and quickly followed, eager to see the yearbook.  
________

Somehow, Calvin had caught Nogla with his eyes pointing in two different directions, much like the goofy doodle he had drawn once. One notable photo featured Jonathan looking like a serial killer, sneaking up behind Evan. Of course, Craig picking his nose was featured, as was the murderous-looking photo taken through the door's window. Calvin himself had a photo where he looked absolutely stoned. Evan had a photo where his eyes were wide enough to rival an owl's. Lui was pictured wearing one of Tyler's shirts, which made him look absolutely tiny. The sheer amount of idiotic expressions made the whole class laugh as soon as they saw them. Even shy Brock was laughing as hard as he could, leaning against Brian for support. Brian was hunched over, gasping for air as he laughed. Anthony was unleashing a chaotic laugh, with Nogla sounding like he was laughing in reverse. Jonathan himself was laughing so hard he was making a vague whistling noise. Calvin himself looked pleased, especially when the students turned to the teachers' pages. 

Mr. Smitty, an albino man, was wearing 3D glasses, sipping on a milk carton with the milk coming out his nose. Mr. Kryoz was standing next to him, tickling the other teacher. Mr. Montoya was crossing his eyes while holding a banana and striking a provocative pose. Mr. McQuaid looked constipated in his photo. Even the principal hadn't escaped Calvin's amazing timing. Ryan O'Wrecker, to put it simply, was wearing a rabbit onesie, a bandanna across his nose and mouth, and a strip of cloth across his eyes. 

Somehow, a picture of Luke made it in. Jonathan remembered it being from Halloween. Luke went as a devil, the effect accentuated by his sheer height. Jon went as Jason Voorhees and had been pretending to run from Luke. Of course, with Calvin's skills, it looked like Jason Voorhees running from a very derpy devil, catching Luke in a just-about-to-sneeze pose. Jonathan wheezed helplessly at the photo. Of course Calvin could do that. Luke hadn't even been about to sneeze, it was just Calvin somehow knowing when to snap a picture for the maximum derpy effect. 

"Calvin!" Jonathan recognized that voice. Principal O'Wrecker charged into the room, fuming. 

"How did you even get this?! My door was locked!" the man exclaimed. Calvin raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, man I give, geez, lay off a bit. It was actually really tough. I had to go to the store, you know, the local Wal-Mart, and find some of those hex bugs-you know, those old toys everyone used to have-and get some miniature cameras. Then came the tricky part. I had to grab some superglue and some duct tape and put it all together. Just make sure those cameras weren't going anywhere. Like, you could take those and pull for hours, and never break them. Then-" Calvin burst out laughing.

"Nah, man, you forgot about the window on the door," Calvin admitted. "I was heading by to find Mr. Kryoz and saw you had the window open. So, I took a few random shots. Congrats, dude, you are now a Playboy model."

The principal was steadily turning more and more red, up until the end, when he blanched. 

"You didn't!" he exclaimed. Calvin shook his head.

"Nah. Thought about it," he admitted. Mr. O'Wrecker sighed in relief. 

"Well, today's the last day before break, so when the bell rings, you all can leave for the day. Have a good holiday," he announced, walking out of the room. Jonathan grabbed his copy of the yearbook, eager to show Luke.

Unsurprisingly, Luke was laughing so hard, he fell out of his chair and had to lay on the floor laughing pathetically. Jonathan was very pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Should be typing chapter*  
> *is watching Delirious' sub count go up*  
> *watching random YouTube videos*  
> *refreshing Tumblr every two minutes*  
> "Huh, I should work on the chapter before I go to sleep"  
> *Takes a nap*  
> "Okay, chapter"  
> *Takes another nap*  
> "Chap. Ter."  
> *Goes to sleep*  
> "CHAP. TER. Ooh, I left a game open!"  
> *Plays game*  
> *Types like, three words*  
> "Nap time again!"  
> *Goes back to sleep*  
> "Hurry up so you don't have to tell someone voting already ended!"  
> *Types a few more words*  
> *Goes back to video games and YouTube*  
> "You're not even watching the squad!"  
> *Switches video to gmod sandbox playlist*  
> *Finally forces self to type*  
> *Types half the story*  
> *Repeats*
> 
> Anyways, I finally got it done. The next chapter a poll will account for is 39. I'll post the poll at chapter 35, so you guys will have more time to vote. In the meantime, I hope ye enjoyed! : D


	27. Soul Eater AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely piece of art:   
> https://deadlyplushie.tumblr.com/post/165948826569/bbs-color-request-light-blue-soul-eater
> 
> So, if you're on Tumblr, go check out this person! They gave me permission to use their ideas in this story, but I think I mangled the original idea... Whoops. Anyways, they draw wonderful art and are very nice to interact with!  
> https://deadlyplushie.tumblr.com/
> 
> For the record, this is a Soul Eater AU. If you don't like Soul Eater or don't want to read this chapter, I start typing the next chapter tomorrow afternoon. 
> 
> I apologize if I got something wrong or left out a detail. I tried to account for everyone, but someone may have gotten lost; I was using about 19 characters total, and 18 of them were pretty constant towards the end, so someone may have gotten lost.
> 
> Also: Mark is Gorillaphent. I honestly looked up his name and decided to partner him with Luke, just because I see them playing a lot of games together, and it was either Luke and Mark or Luke and Anthony, and honestly, I kind of liked getting to include another friend of the squad's. So there you go.
> 
> And now, on to the fic!

"Craig!" Tyler shouted. The Weapon nodded before shifting into a sniper rifle colored pink and blue. Tyler snagged him out of mid-air and rapidly fired twice, hitting the evil human in the head and chest.

"Setup setup setup setup setup!" Craig yelled. Tyler shot him an irritated look. 

"The only set up there was you and your aimbot!" he shot back. The rifle snickered before shifting back. The Afreet egg floated slightly, glowing. Craig snagged it by its wispy top. He held it up in front of Tyler.

"Bet ya wish you could eat this, huh?" he taunted. Tyler sneered. 

"Nah, looks like a bloody turd or something," he replied. Craig grinned before opening his jaw and allowing the egg to slide down his throat. Exhaling slightly, he patted his stomach contentedly. 

"Let's call Lord Death and get back," Tyler decided. Breathing on a nearby window, he wrote the number in the fog. 

"Hello, hello, hello!" Death chanted. Craig waved. 

"So, did you guys get the Afreet egg?" Death asked. Tyler nodded. 

"Craig's eaten it already, greedy moron," he muttered the last part. Death swirled in a circle. 

"Excellent, good work boys! Now come on back here, because your class starts in the morning!" The two boys both sighed, but nodded obediently. 

"Yes, Lord Death," they chorused. The transmission ended and the two boys stared at each other. Wordlessly, Craig transformed, allowing Tyler to strap him onto his back. Tyler located his motorbike and started it up, riding in the direction of the DMWA.   
__________

Jonathan screamed as Evan spun him around. The knife shifter laughed, his psychopathic laugh echoing through the hallways. Evan laughed a bit as well before giving the knife a light throw. Jonathan shifted mid-air, grinning.

"Again!" he demanded. Evan shook his head.

"Class is about to start," he grumbled. Jonathan frowned. 

"Fine. Let's get going before we're late."

Along the way, they ran into Nogla, a baseball bat Weapon, and Lui, Nogla's Meister. Nogla offered a friendly wave while Lui shot a cheeky grin in their direction. Jonathan and Evan waved back.

Brock and Brian caught up next. Brock, a shy, gentle person, was somehow a machine gun, one of the most violent and difficult Weapons to wield. Brian, his Meister, was obviously pleased about being able to be paired with Brock. As Brian waved, Brock yawned loudly, then blushed. The treck to their class continued. 

Next, Ryan and Bryce approached. Ryan was a docile person, but he transformed into an RPG, firing his Meister's wavelength to cause explosions. Bryce towered over the current group but never seemed to mind. Much like the other Meisters in the group, he was friendly enough but could get violent quickly. 

Marcel and Scott merged with the growing troupe. Scott was a whip, wielded by Marcel. Marcel had a short temper, but mostly just yelled when mad. Scott had a better temper, but his was still fairly short compared to Evan or Jonathan.

Luke and Mark darted over. Luke turned into a trident, which Mark capitalized on. He usually carried a net when on a mission, which he threw over the enemies. He would then either throw Luke or stab at his captured foe, much like a gladiator, according to himself. 

Smitty and John sauntered over to meet with the group not far from the class. Smitty was a sawed-off shotgun, which John often joked about. As they filed into the class, claiming a cluster of seats that were near each other, Dr. Stein rolled in. The small slat of wood along the bottom of the doorframe caused the eccentric man to splat onto the floor unceremoniously. 

"You know, sir, you could just stand up and walk through the door," Jonathan joked. Stein looked up at him, expressionless. Jonathan laughed again, causing Stein to smile slightly. Evan pulled the Weapon, tugging him into his seat. 

"Now that's a laugh I haven't missed!" The class stared at the doors, where a tall person carrying a cotton-candy colored sniper rifle was smirking. He sauntered down to the mismatched group of friends, lightly throwing his rifle, which transformed into a disgruntled looking person. 

"Nice of you to join us, Tyler, Craig. I assume you were successful?" Stein broke the silence. Tyler nodded.

"Two shots, one to the head and one to the heart," he confirmed. 

"Setup setup setup set-" Craig was interrupted by Brian slamming his hand over the Weapon's mouth. He flashed Brian an annoyed look, but quit trying to talk. Brian removed his hand slowly, offering Brock a sheepish look at his partner's look. 

"Well, then, we can begin the class," Stein decided. Tyler settled in beside Craig and at least pretended to pay attention to the lesson. It was only another dissection.  
____________

One thing his friend group was famous amongst the DWMA for was their sparring. They genuinely enjoyed doing obstacle courses while one pair attacked the runners. If they fell off the course or got hit, they lost a life, and they only had three lives. Of course, the Weapons knew how to do stunning moves instead of lethal, even Jonathan and Luke. This round, Nogla and Lui were the attackers. Lui swung viciously at Evan, jumping for a head-shot. Evan instinctively blocked with Jonathan, who shuddered under the impact. 

Stein and Sid stood to one side, monitoring the game. Under school rules, it counted as a fight, so a teacher watching was required, and both enjoyed watching the group have fun. Sid nodded as Lui used Nogla to vault across a large gap. Tyler aimed Craig, attempting to force Lui and Nogla off of a narrow plank they had landed on. Craig fired off multiple rounds easily, missing every shot. The shots that would have landed were blocked or dodged. 

Brian grinned and hoisted Brock, who fired off a volley of rounds. Brian aimed for Lui's chest, but the smaller Meister crouched. Brian aimed lower, finally knocking Lui off of his perch. He then took off running, Brock shifting to run with him. Lui vaulted back onto the course, landing just in front of Brian. With a well-aimed swing, Brian fell to the ground, screaming in rage the whole way. 

Marcel took advantage of Lui's distraction, lashing out with Scott. The whip coiled around Lui's ankle. With a strong yank, Lui was sent flying. As Scott uncoiled, Lui grabbed him and swung back towards the course. Marcel screamed but flicked Scott back outwards again. Lui almost lost his grip, but managed to hang on. The short Meister screeched in joy as Marcel swung Scott in random patterns, attempting to dislodge the other. A well-aimed blast from Ryan and Bryce finally knocked Lui loose, allowing Marcel to bolt for the end of the course, where Brian and Brock were waiting. Marcel slid across right as Lui swung Nogla at where he'd just been. Scott shifted back, whooping in joy. 

"Hey, where'd Evan and Jonathan go?" Brock asked. The four at the end looked around as Bryce and Ryan shot at Lui. The percussive force of Ryan's blasts worked somewhat against the short Meister, but Lui was steadily drawing closer. John and Smitty slunk across the last obstacle, joining the small group. 

"Okay, so I can see Luke and Mark, Lui and Nogla, Craig and Tyler, Ryan and Bryce, John and Smitty, Marcel and Scott, and Brock and myself. Where are Evan and Jonathan?" Brian grumbled. Brock had stared up at some point and now nudged Brian. Looking up, he saw Evan and Jonathan slinking across the ceiling. Evan would use Jonathan to raise the ceiling tiles, and then get his free hand in. He would inch his feet forwards before repeating the cycle. Brian had to fight the urge to laugh, diverting his gaze. 

Lui had finally knocked Ryan and Bryce off of the narrow platform they had paused on. He turned his attention to Luke and Mark. Luke narrowed his eyes at the short Meister before leaping upwards and shifting. Mark pulled his net out from his rucksack, catching Luke with his free hand. He glared threateningly as Lui leered at him. The shorter Meister charged, laughing the whole way. As Mark threw his net, Lui changed course, catching Tyler from behind. Tyler hollered in rage and surprise the whole way to the padded floor. He thankfully landed on his back, Craig cradled to his chest protectively. Craig shifted as they hit the ground, stunned from the impact. The Weapon lay flopped on his Meister's chest for a couple minutes, while Lui tried to attack Mark. 

All Lui had managed to do was get the net wrapped around Nogla. The bat was apparently hollering because Lui was using his left hand to cover his ear while his right shoulder attempted to block his right ear. Mark lashed out with Luke, but Lui swung Nogla so the net got cut off. Mark frowned but jumped backward. He ran straight at Lui, aiming Luke directly at him. When Lui swung Nogla to block, Mark used the bat as leverage, launching himself up and over Lui and onto the finish platform.

Tyler had finally gotten himself back to where he had left off. Craig shifted into his sniper rifle form, firing only one round at Lui. Surprisingly, the round hit, allowing Ryan and Bryce to skid to safety. Tyler bolted, finally reaching the finish platform. Pulling himself up, Lui had to do a mental headcount.

"Where's-" his question was cut off by Evan landing squarely on his back. The larger Meister jumped onto the platform, smirking.

"Style!" he dramatically declared, striking a pose. Jonathan shifted, laughing. 

"We were like ninjas, behind you the whole tiiime!" Lui snickered, raising his hands in defeat.

"Well, for the first time ever, everyone won! I lost! So, who's it next time?" Lui conceded. Evan turned slowly to face Brian and Brock. Brock yelped and dove behind Brian, who glanced at him in concern. 

"I guess we are," Brian shrugged. Brock offered only a squeak, too surprised to properly answer.

"Well, let's play Death Run after the test that's in, like, three days," Ryan insisted. The RPG Weapon glanced around for support. His Meister nodded. 

"That test determines if we can move up a level. I agree with Ryan," Bryce voted. The rest of the group looked between themselves and nodded, agreeing. Their short huddle was interrupted by clapping from Stein and Sid.

"You all continue to get more impressive. I'm sure against almost any other pair, you would smear them into the ground. In fact, we should make this an official training exercise. How much are you against competing with other partners with this exercise?" Stein asked. The group jumped down to the ground, most Weapons shifting to be carried by their partners. Brock didn't, but Brian beat him down and caught him anyways. 

As soon as the Meister's feet hit the ground, the Weapons shifted. Sid was expecting the group to be more adverse to the idea. After all, including new, unknown people was confusing and irritating. He had put up with them for the sake of the school. That was the kind of man he once was, after all. To his surprise, the group nodded almost simultaneously. The looks on some of their faces were downright terrifying. 

"Sounds fun," Evan decided. As the group nodded, both Stein and Sid felt a cold chill run down their backs. Suddenly, they weren't so sure about their idea. After all, the trainees might not survive the training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide in case of confusion:  
> Mini-pink and blue sniper rifle  
> Tyler-wields Mini
> 
> Jonathan-dark blue knife  
> Evan-wields Jonathan
> 
> Brock-light orange machine gun  
> Brian-wields Brock
> 
> Nogla-green baseball bat  
> Lui-wields Nogla
> 
> Ryan-grey RPG  
> Bryce-wields Ryan
> 
> Scott-brown whip  
> Marcel-wields Scott
> 
> Luke-red trident/pitchfork  
> Mark/Gorillaphent-wields Luke
> 
> Smitty-white sawed-off shotgun  
> John-wields Smitty
> 
> I may do a continuation of this, based on if I can get more inspiration for it. Feel free to leave suggestions, comments, or just say hello! I enjoy getting to talk with you guys! With that, I'll end the chapter, and as always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	28. Get Rekt and Swerve/ Popcorn Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mid-terms are coming up soon, so I don't have a lot of time. That being said, I've managed to save some VERY short stories for this. Short as in I'll be amazed if any of them have over 100 words. So, I'll upload one or two of these shorts at a time, and continue to get what I can write for a longer chapter. 
> 
> These shorts are sentence prompts, so I'll include the sentence at the bottom. I wrote them a couple weeks ago and felt like I should save them, so I continued to write out longer chapters and held onto these next few chapters. I'm sorry to anyone hoping for longer chapters, but due to how my finals are staggered, it'll be a couple weeks. I hate making excuses, but these are my midterms, worth at least 15% of my final grade. Sorry!
> 
> If a chapter isn't uploaded constantly, that's the reason, and I'm sorry if it happens, but with the midterms coming up, I don't have much choice.
> 
> None the less, we have about a week before they start. So, for the moment, you'll get a chapter every day, up until about the 11th. I have five tests to study for, so that's why I'm cutting this short a week early. Once again, I'm very sorry about all of this.
> 
> Enough of my rambling! On to the chapter!

Evan screamed as Jonathan sent the patrol car into a series of sharp and wild turns. Somehow, the crazy maneuvers put them in front of their target, a crime lord who had been attempting to escape into the back streets. After making a quick arrest, Evan climbed into the driver's seat. He glanced at Jonathan.

"What was that driving?!" he shouted. His partner looked smug.

"Some awesome driving skills! You can't keep up with mah skilllllsssssss!" Jonathan shot back. He grinned.

"Do you even know our squad's motto?" Evan asked. Jonathan nodded, leaning over and whispered in Evan's ear.

"No! It's 'Protect and Serve', not 'Get Rekt and Swerve'!" Evan squawked. Jonathan's maniacal laughter filled the car all the way back to base. Not even an hour later, the phrase 'Get Rekt and Swerve' was painted on Evan's door.  
________  
Brock snuggled into Brian's side, enjoying the movie marathon the two had started at around two in the afternoon. 

"Pass the popcorn?" Brock asked. Brian idly passed the large bowl. Brock munched on the popcorn for a while, Brian snagging handfuls every so often. This lasted until Brock had to use the toilet. Standing, he braced himself momentarily on Brian, grinning mischievously. Quickly, he rubbed his hands on Brian;s shirt, earning an incredulous look.

"Did you seriously just wipe your popcorn fingers on me?" Brian's voice was dry. Brock giggled and bolted for the bathroom. 

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST WIPE YOUR POPCORN FINGERS ON ME?!" Brian sounded angry. Drying his hands, Brock adopted a sheepish look and trotted back to the living room.

"Sorry," he offered. Brian grumbled a bit but allowed Brock to snuggle back in beside him. Unsurprisingly, the same thing happened again a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: "No it's 'Protect and Serve', nog 'Get Rekt and Swerve'"  
> Prompt 2: "Did you seriously just wipe your popcorn fingers on me?"
> 
> So, here's what I managed to get done today. Now I've got to get back to studying. I know I updated earlier than expected, but like I said, I need to do good on these midterms. However, I'm still happy to receive feedback, suggestions, critiques, random comments, etc. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow if possible, and it should be, but just in case, I thought I'd let you know. So, feel free to comment, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!


	29. Bonsai Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw chapters 1 through 3 into http://www.critters.org/bonsai/
> 
> This is the result. If you want, volunteer some of the smaller chapters for this thing. It can only handle 6000 words at once, so I won't be able to use an entire large chapter. I have no idea what's happening here; feel free to send in your translations...
> 
> Well, here it is!

Jonathan hated how slow baking his oven, still giggling.   
The taller man definitely at the kid.   
Marcel’s eyes glued to the back of the oven went off, Jon could only laughed harder, his pants!” “We have cameras, let’s watch it when our shifts end!” Anthony gasped.   
His laughs continued as he watched.   
Anthony, meanwhile, was all that?” he wheezed for some coffee in the pole.   
Craig just stood by a tall man let out a child with him.   
As the oven which still giggling.   
The taller man grinned as well.   
“Man, what Luke started, “prompted you make cookies!   
J: Floor it?   
S: JON, NO!   
J: How about 4000000° for a second, then looked almost sheepish.   
“Oh…Okay.” He just went down in the back to his “little brother”.   
“And you forgot what Luke started, “prompted you know.” Craig absentmindedly noted a loud swear right as a teen ran out a loud swear right as he slipped on the same patch of the weirdest, loudest laughs.   
His high-pitched cackles fading to the back of the man hooted.   
“I think I’d do that?   
I’ve been making cookies S: JON YOU ARE GOING TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!   
J: I’m going off.   
“Wow,” was pretty funny.   
Did you to scare the back Jonathan hated how slow baking his field of the store.   
“Well, why didn’t you to scare the nearby Star Bucks for years, Luke.” Luke to save the morning.   
Usually.   
Today, however, was cold.   
It made the poor man responded.   
Tyler asked.   
“Yep!” the pole, blinking stupidly before snorting and did some invisible ice and slid into that pole?   
You just saw me smash into another fit of ice and was shouting at 10 sound good?” Tyler Want to breathe.   
Looking up from his phone, he could only laughed harder, his house, all he had to say.   
“My name’s Tyler.   
Want to breathe.   
Looking up from his office.   
“What was cold.   
It made from scratch, still giggling.   
The other two sat down in the poor man threw over “You’re getting a coffee tomorrow?   
There’s a doofus!   
Why’d ya run into the pole.   
Craig mumbled something, embarrassed.   
“What?” the store.   
Marcel, the manager wheezed.   
Scotty returned, Marcel asked.   
“Scotty started working today!” Anthony meanwhile, was all that?” he heard the back of the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that I’ve been making cookies S: JON PLEASE!   
Jonathan panted for breath.   
“Just what,” Luke to save the oven went down in his belt, darting down and enjoyed the trek to get a tall man, definitely at you,” Craig nodded, still giggling.   
The tall man grinned as he tried to their work.   
Anthony was bored so I gotta admit, your reaction was all that?” he wheezed for any more poles.   
They’re vicious, you Craig muttered.   
The tall man asked.   
“I was cold.   
It made from scratch, still grinning.   
“I was too busy laughing one of ice and slid into that pole?   
You just saw me smash into another fit of the store.   
Marcel, the man asked.   
“I was laughing one of the sun to kill and glanced at least 6’5”.   
Looking up from scratch, still giggling.   
The taller man asked.   
Craig nodded, still giggling over “You’re getting a Star Bucks not far from scratch, still gasping slightly.   
He just went back to sit up like a bonus, Scotty!” the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that went down in the man asked.   
“I was cold.   
It made from scratch, still had 4 minutes left.   
“Dang.” was bored, so I gotta admit, your reaction was all he could only offer a laugh that he asked, confused.   
“Some kid Marcel’s eyes glued to kill and hitting the oven, which still gasping slightly.   
He re-holstered the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that he asked, confused.   
“Some kid Marcel’s eyes glued to save the store.   
“Well, why didn’t you know.” Craig just stood by the pole, blinking stupidly before he, too eager to the floor laughing.   
As the oven off.   
The taller man threw over “You’re getting a laugh that pole?   
You look like-like a second, then Walking away, the pole.   
Craig started laughing, accidentally slipping on some invisible ice and slid into that pole?   
You should have cameras, let’s watch it when our shifts end!” Anthony meanwhile, was laughing one of view, looking concerned.   
Craig just stood by the pole, blinking stupidly before snorting and hitting the tall man hooted.   
“I think I’d do that?   
I’ve been making cookies and turn the morning.   
Usually.   
Today, however, was all he could only point towards his phone, he gasped.   
“You look like you call the police?” Marcel finally beckoned him over.   
“You’re getting a tomato or 4000° for air, he pooped his shoulder, “And watch it when our shifts end!” Anthony responded, eyes glued to the nearby Star Bucks for any more poles.   
They’re vicious, you forgot what breathing is!   
Man, you’re turning purple.” Jonathan hated how slow baking his shoulder, “And watch out for some coffee in the tall man definitely at 400° for 1 minute.   
Snickering, he could only laughed harder, his pants!” “We have cameras, let’s watch out for any more poles.   
They’re vicious, you call the tall man grinned as he slipped on the same pole.   
“Oww…” he could only offer a cherry!” Luke J: So, I think he read Luke’s frantic reply.   
L: Jon, no that’s not how you Craig muttered.   
The teen paused for 1 minute.   
Snickering, he worked at Luke’s ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have no clue what's going on. I plan on using that site more than once. It makes for easy writing and lots of laughs. Remember Klepto? That burglar simulator that was ridiculously glitchy? I feel like this is the written version... Well, as always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	30. Bonsai Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by ConfusedValkyrie, here's a mashup of Construction Hazards and Babies are Adorable.
> 
> : D
> 
> I'm amazed at how this one turned out. Like, the chapters were decent, but this... This needs to be immortalized. Check it for yourself!

As Anthony was laughing at Nogla's rage.   
Scott was laughing at him in shock at the loud scream emanated from him, making noise.   
Almost immediately, Delirious here with more cones on Both men HABIDA!   
the other side.   
It sounded like pure chaos.   
The man outside Brock picked up Dude!   
he almost jumped back Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock They were even in their general but he yanked the group are all your baby!   
Delirious announced.   
Ohm's filming himself.   
Face reveal.   
Brock sighed as armor.   
They held dented signs in the direction of another knock sounded at the blond responded.   
Luke looked very bad.   
Delirious turned to the job in the back.   
Ohm joked.   
Brock blankly stared at him off-sync with stares at his phone.   
Brock opened the direction of Ohmwrecker's hoodies covered his mouth, about whoever they were talking to.   
At the sound of 'what is I'm a seat for the both shrieked.   
The trek was almost certain he groaned.   
Bryce Is yours giving you touch Rose.   
Three: No pun intended.   
He really didn't like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and betrayal.   
Brock!   
Why are being weird.   
HEY, Y'ALL ARE SCARING THE NOOB!   
This voice was directed towards the kitchen, following the kitchen!   
Marcel Hey!   
Who are all your dog?!   
Craig Luke, Tyler, and pulled the men turned to each other before stepping back.   
Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock They were standing and waved her Got it?   
The squad nodded I'm not telling them.   
Brock Why are being weird.   
HEY, Y'ALL ARE SCARING THE NOOB!   
This is the left.   
Lauren backed up he hesitated as if regretting his phone on his face.   
Delirious limped off towards the job in the kitchen.   
They can hear a grin.   
The man gasped A baby!   
That's why not?   
Let's do a proper vlog!   
he hollered.   
Brock openly gawked at the myriad of another pair of the men turned to register, but Bryce doesn't know the difference between themselves, presumably about his mask before putting it back Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock which was repeating it took me he stage-whispered at the blond's head.   
Lauren after another hug.   
He was glaring, alternating with stares at Nogla's rage.   
Scott was interrupted when you got here!   
Luke's phone Delirious?!   
he was pretty sure something was talking on his left and right Anthony carried Jon on his head, sitting down, with a chorus of superglue and now Brock's wife is Tyler, and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm in the door opening, the onlookers cheered.   
Finally, Tyler and Brock.   
They were too busy cooing over He kept playing with Brock, AKA Moo Snuckel and Bryce having found a short man in for a bear hug.   
The group answered in line to the whole group was repeating it The squad funneled in general, but everyone?!   
Brock defended.   
Ohm laughed again.   
Buddy's at a time, but soon Anthony in the work site, he almost jumped back Luke and started a grin.   
The man gasped A baby!   
That's why I'm here!   
Dude, you to tell me when the doorbell ringing.   
It sounded like a serial killer, man!   
Luke aimed a short man smiled.   
Hey, Moo-moo!   
Sorry it Luke reached over Bryce squealed around Bryce's hand.   
Another knock sounded at home.   
One of Ohmwrecker's hoodies covered his 'helmet' put on.   
Both men were talking to.   
At the sound of the door AAAHHH!   
the difference between left and opened it.   
A baby!   
That's why they were standing and gasped.   
A strange face reveal?!   
Delirious announced.   
Ohm's filming himself.   
Face reveal.   
Brock AKA Moo Snuckel and counting UP!   
the man outside bellowed.   
Brock sighed heavily.   
Fine.   
If you know, Moo Snuckel and here I find a vicious-looking man.   
He walked out his phone, he noticed Ohm laughed again.   
Buddy's at a cackling Anthony.   
Craig finally hollered.   
Ohm No way!   
No pun intended.   
He hastily hid behind Brock.   
I am here she fumed.   
I look like!   
Muahahahahahahaha!   
Anyways, I win?   
he yanked the whole thing, just as Delirious looked almost-well- delirious.   
No way!   
No way!   
he put the door, he asked.   
Yep, Evan yelled.   
Anthony was laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just staring at Tyler, who was double-checking the door opening, the man outside hollered again.   
YES!   
the bedroom with Rose.   
She paused and a man glanced over.   
Tyler and Brock.   
They raced back to the line turned to each other side.   
It was mixed with stares at the blond's head.   
Lauren That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious here with a chorus of superglue and to the second time!   
Brock Brock pointed to the Irishman replied.   
The masked man wearing a place to register, but that was holding his new daughter.   
Rose squealed and Evan cheered Finally, Tyler landed a noise, prompting him to Bryce and a man explained.   
Anthony The large group.   
Hey, Lauren, meet the little face on Bright blue eyes glistened as a giant is Tyler, and betrayal.   
Brock!   
Why are they headed?   
she announced.   
One: No man, I had no clue he put the drool hanging from him, making noise.   
Almost immediately, Delirious limped off Anthony couldn't help it.   
He walked out his phone on speaker.   
They all better have a place to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very smug.   
Yep.   
Mrs.   
Lauren That's bad, very smug.   
Yep.   
Mrs.   
Lauren meet my thumb!   
This voice was talking on speaker.   
They all better have thought about whoever they had failed to snap at his door, followed by his friends.   
Meanwhile, Brock which was hollering at a cackling Anthony.   
Craig Luke, Tyler, and turned around, jumping in line to wash.   
Marcel snapped.   
The squad rushed back, Luke snapped his co- worker mad Brock sighed heavily.   
Fine.   
If you got here!   
Luke's phone he opened the door, revealing an even in the kitchen.   
They all better have thought about whoever they were even I had his fist up guys, it's H2O Delirious let loose one doing something about a video.   
Hey, what's up something about kidnapping her!   
Got it?   
The phone fell to the doorbell rang.   
Curiously, he groaned.   
Bryce Both men were relaying information between themselves, presumably about his mask off.   
Anthony was laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and baby.   
He paused at him.   
The strange man outside bellowed.   
Brock openly gawked at the blond's head.   
Lauren just said LEFT!   
he agreed.   
Pulling out of his arms and legs; a sink.   
Hey, they used the little one, and Brock.   
They can hear you now, he asked Brock.   
Brock You smashed my friends?   
Brock which was at the whole group.   
Lui laughed from her chin.   
Hey, quit wiping your problem!   
Luke and Bryce Both men finally realized they stumbled blindly, the mask off.   
Anthony couldn't help it.   
He walked out his phone, he grunted.   
The doorbell rang again, the doorbell rang.   
Curiously, he held his mask before putting it It took me so I traveled to tell me Yeah, quit.   
I'm not telling them.   
Brock blankly stared So, is watching him.   
Craig, Tyler, and grinned.   
What What's wrong?   
Anthony in the side and Lui.   
Daithi responded with a chorus of the squad rushed back, Luke was talking on his phone.   
Brock Hey, even in the kitchen!   
Marcel accused.   
Luke was talking to.   
At the sound of his signature cackles.   
Alright!   
Don't want to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very smug.   
Yep.   
Mrs.   
Lauren after another knock sounded like pure chaos.   
The larger man Luke hollered again.   
YES!   
the large group.   
Hey, Lauren, meet the little one, and gasped.   
A loud scream emanated from his position beside Nogla, who got to use, Bryce and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm joked.   
Brock AKA Moo Snuckel and pulled the kitchen, ready to face Brock, which was turning purple.   
You smashed my friends?   
Brock giggled as you know, Moo recently had his fist up Dude!   
he finally asked.   
The group answered in line to him.   
HABINA!   
Evan and the work site, he laughed.   
The group waved her chubby fists at his exasperation.   
Luke was talking on his phone, he opened the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He shrugged.   
Probably to use it It took me so I traveled to snap at him.   
He screamed and turned around, jumping when he agreed.   
Pulling out of his phone, he hesitated as he put boots on Both men HABIDA!   
the door.   
AAAHHH!   
the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He walked out his phone, he almost jumped back Ohm waved, aiming his signature cackles.   
Alright!   
Don't want to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious announced.   
Ohm's filming himself.   
Face reveal.   
Brock Brock pointed to Bryce snickered.   
Well, then, that's your hands before remembering why I'm here!   
Dude, you Marcel snapped.   
The larger man was shouting at a stupid grin The larger man Luke hollered again.   
YES!   
the door.   
He kept playing with his mask off.   
Anthony asked.   
The giant is that', but soon returned the door open.   
The trek was laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and Patrick' in their helmets.   
As they stumbled blindly, the loud noises on Daithi's side.   
Daithi blanched.   
Brock picked up something about to ask Jonathan You've already met with a REAL face Brock, which sink we had failed to the Irishman.   
Nogla wilted before remembering why I'm here!   
Dude, you now, he was pretty sure you know your new co- workers.   
That's Daithi blanched.   
Brock shrugged.   
They raced back to Lauren after another hug.   
He gaped in just as much trouble?   
he grunted.   
The squad rushed back, Luke aimed a short man He screamed and slammed the doorbell rang.   
Curiously, he yelled into a crew-cut.   
Blue eyes gleamed.   
Delirious let loose one and here Dude, you want to the side It sounded at the door.   
Brock shrugged.   
They raced back Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock was just stared.   
So, is I'm a few at Brian, who was shouting about 'Spongebob and slammed the man outside bellowed.   
Brock awkwardly started.   
Immediately, he asked Brock.   
Brock cackled at the door.   
Brock almost recognized the Irishman replied.   
The trek was glaring, alternating with the voice outside.   
Brock awkwardly started.   
Immediately, he asked Brock.   
Brock almost recognized the bearded man finally glanced away, noticing everyone beat me he stage-whispered at Nogla's rage.   
Scott was at the noise.   
Brock opened the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He gaped in their right.   
Anthony snickered as they watched Anthony.   
The rest of another pair of the line turned around the work site, he hollered.   
Brock padded over Tyler put on.   
Both men were wearing old and fell to tell Craig.   
At this rate?   
Two Wash your baby!   
Delirious he screeched.   
The masked man carried him On the loud noise increasing shortly after.   
He didn't want to be rude and Lui.   
Daithi was getting his chest.   
The masked man finally glanced away, noticing everyone run over and opened the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He wore a face reveal?!   
Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder.   
It's just stared.   
So, is after me!   
he opened the door opening, the second time!   
Brock opened the second time!   
Brock He shrugged.   
Probably to register, but Bryce doesn't know your new to the morons making everyone run over who got to use Bryce snickered.   
Lauren might attack if you don't.   
Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder.   
It's just stared.   
So, is this your face reveal?   
he hesitated as armor.   
They held dented signs in shock and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm laughed as more noise stopped.   
All of burn and will burn in the kitchen!   
Marcel snapped.   
The squad nodded I'm not Let's do a proper vlog!   
he was met Evan.   
The trek was turning purple.   
You smashed my neighbors is up, guys, it's H2O Delirious squawked in their left Lauren steamed in shock and turned around, jumping when he laughed.   
The large man He screamed something at Tyler, who towered over his ear, placing his position beside Nogla, who got to wash our hands.   
She paused and counting UP!   
the door open.   
The man outside hollered again.   
YES!   
the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He pulled out his phone I told you know, Moo Snuckel and to the noise increasing shortly after.   
He wore a vampire and make his ear, placing his ear, placing his phone on his face.   
Delirious frowned for someone to hold Rose, go wash my hands, and laughing.The only one and here he pointed to Bryce snickered.   
Well, then, that's your elbows!   
Lauren meet my neighbors is up, guys, it's H2O Delirious limped off towards the loud noise prompting him around.   
The masked man nodded, blushing.   
Don't worry, almost everyone asks.   
The man outside bellowed.   
Brock openly ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnificent, right?
> 
> Yeah, this left me speechless. Feel free to suggest more, if you're liking this new... format? Let's go with that. New format. Make sure to leave a comment, if you want, and as always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	31. Bonsai Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by PromptlyPromisePiesPlease, I stuck in "Bad Time to Sneeze" and "Not quite a Demon". All I can say is, this needs to be put in a museum! My spellchecker hates these, for obvious reasons. Ah well, I enjoy these. I hope you guys do, too!
> 
> The next installment of this thrilling series will be "Not Quite a Demon" and "High School Photos". Who's ready for that? : D
> 
> Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

Evan listened, concerned, as a loud cracking noise.   
Evan cracked up on himself.   
At this mess?   
he felt pain in After a vomit covered bathroom.   
Jonathan started laughing as Jonathan made a strange series of the night, or perhaps it was early morning, Jonathan just shook his friend Ryan blushed deeper and caused him in the light above the shower curtain slid closed.   
Evan had run in and went to run in the face?” Bryce were used to wipe his poop.   
His body wasn't too scared to sleep.   
The next morning, Jonathan started stripping, throwing his clothes in the apartment, having left the humor, Ryan flushed and stammered out, “Well, I never got that drink of water!� Evan cracked up early, the light above the door.   
He started screaming “OH, WHAT?!” As he was now scarlet.   
Jonathan started laughing as Jon heard this, he wiped his odd cackle resonating through the door.   
He rounded the door, tripped over his feet, and went right back to sleep.   
The next morning, Jonathan woke up again.   
No way.   
With that, the sudden noises and lights.   
“What happened?” The blond man tried.   
Evan gasped for the night.   
When he crawled around without his leg, and staring in the face…” Bryce responded.   
Ryan was now scarlet.   
Jonathan made a glob of noises from all the face?” Bryce and his mind, ‘I never got that drink of water!� Evan had run up to sleep.   
The next morning, Jonathan started stripping, throwing a small birthday party and had Luke, Bryce, and caused him to throw up and created this he felt pain in the apartment, having to take a vomit covered bathroom.   
Jonathan hated having started at the end of the sentence.   
“I thought he was going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan cracked up again.   
No way.   
With that, the humor, Ryan flushed and stammered out, “Well, I never got that drink of water!� Evan raised an eyebrow as a loud smack noise Evan had Luke, Bryce, and Jon here was crawling around without the middle of the night, or perhaps it started screaming.   
“OH, WHAT?!” As he was early morning, Jonathan sighed before opening the door and got out Reflexively, he heard faintly through the door.   
He rounded the middle of toilet paper threw up, and lights.   
“What happened?” The blond man yawned as a loud cracking noise.   
Evan had chosen that drink of snot hanging out.   
Reflexively, he summarized.   
Basically, yes, Jon I'm coming in!   
Evan had chosen that drink of transportation, but Jon I'm coming in!   
Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what was wrong, and Bryce were used to his face and kicked him in the sink on.   
He found it more convenient to sleep.   
Ryan turning on the light and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce slept on the door tripped over The group of water.   
He screamed as it started at around and shut the face…” Bryce slept on what was early morning, Jonathan decided he sneezed, a loud cracking noise.   
Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what was going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan didn't need to his odd method of the sentence.   
“I thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.” “Huh?” Bryce started snickering.   
“You kicked Jon in Evan stated, just as it started screaming.   
“OH, WHAT?!” As he was wrong.   
Jonathan started stripping, throwing a small birthday party and check on himself.   
At this point, Evan gasped for air.   
Only you!   
Will you know, just as it and sneezed, wiped his nose with the face…” Bryce and his surroundings.   
He didn’t bother to wear his clothes in disgust as the shower muttering curses.   
When he crawled around the 10-second mark.   
You pooped, went right back to sleep.   
The blond man turned around without his jaw.   
He started screaming profanity in and check on what was early morning, Jonathan decided Evan listened, concerned, as the shower muttering curses.   
When he crawled around and shut the kitchen just as it the older man asked.   
Evan had chosen that moment to lock the door.   
This left vomit on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan was now scarlet.   
Jonathan made a drink of his eyes.   
Ryan blushed deeper and check on his face and caused him to throw up again.   
No way.   
With that, the face?” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan over.   
The blond man yawned as it started ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well. That was a mess. What was your favorite part? Mine was when Bryce was used as toilet paper. Hahaha, I really hope none of the squad read this. After all, near the end, Jonathan stripped and threw a surprise party while checking on himself. Yeah, I hope none of them have to read this...
> 
> Feel free to offer more, offer prompts, or just say hello! I hope you're ready for more because I've got a few more requests for this. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, and as always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	32. Bonsai Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying these? I know I am! I kind of want to combine all of these and see what happens. Anyone else want to see that? Because that's the next request! Well, the original request was just for the first two, but I really want to see the high-quality art that'll inevitably come from that.
> 
> Welp. Enjoy.

Evan sneezed loudly, missing the camera.   
Okay, dude, gotcha.   
Next!   
Calvin burst out Calvin's laughing as hard as he was a very derpy devil, catching Luke hadn't even get this?!   
My door to his hands in the background.   
Apparently, the two boys.   
Jonathan almost screamed.   
Evan grinned at Calvin's prompt.   
Marcel took his bouncing to his room aiming his eyes were wide enough to rival an online college student, accompanied the group.   
Dude, you to look EEEWW!   
he moved in response, Ryan over.   
The smaller teen grinned.   
Nogla shuddered at that.   
No, but his ears for a run for the maximum derpy devil, catching Luke Bryce, and removed the garbled mess of words.   
Show me the end of water!� Evan Apparently, Luke letting Jon snuggle in the kitchen just as it he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in front of transportation, but his ears for a demon and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce were used to have-and get some miniature cameras.   
Then came in here Ev!   
Yearbook!   
Let's go grab it!   
Jonathan looked like the goofy doodle he had drawn once.   
One notable photo featured Jonathan himself was laughing so hard, he fell out “Well, I had to get our photos and see that yearbook.   
\------- Yearbook's here, Ev!   
Yearbook!   
Let's go to the older man was ridiculously warm.   
Jonathan nodded and had to him, tickling the other teacher.   
Mr.   
Montoya was wearing 3D glasses, sipping on the floor laughing as hard he was very pleased.   
When he crawled around without his money, the principal hadn't escaped and Tyler meandered over.   
Can't be real popular with the girls, Calvin had caught Nogla with his eyes.   
Somehow, a drink, and had Luke, Bryce, and quickly followed, eager to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke Of course, with Nogla sounding like that, and had to the corner of the kitchen just as it more convenient to his odd method of four had drawn once.   
One notable photo where he does for his money, the door, Calvin laughed.   
He smirked, then Jon, were you vibrating earlier?   
Marcel took his odd cackle resonating through the door's window.   
Calvin Jonathan recognized that drink of the night, or perhaps it simply, was next to his advantage and told horror stories late into him, sending him sooner.   
Jonathan grabbed his spot slowly, scowling.   
Hey, Evan, you get home; I thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.” “Huh?” Bryce responded.   
Ryan turning on He rounded the girls, Calvin laughing in a just-about-to-sneeze pose.   
Jonathan nodded.   
Yeah!   
Craig moved back to the placenta on his heels.   
Calvin hollered.   
Jonathan's eyes while holding a drink, and went right back to find Mr.   
Kryoz and saw you had the same though, because he shifted his money, the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other teacher.   
Mr.   
Montoya was too scared to catch Craig but Calvin yelled.   
Evan grinned widely.   
Did you Luke decided.   
I'll be real popular with a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he exclaimed.   
Calvin himself had recently joined the growing mass of the room, aiming his heels.   
Calvin laughed.   
He didn’t bother to his adoptive older brother insisting he crawled around without his place, vibrating earlier?   
Marcel asked.   
Jonathan recognized that voice.   
Principal O'Wrecker charged into the apartment, having to wear his odd method of the sentence.   
“I thought he was next to crawl the camera's noise as well but left the light above the ground in relief.   
Well, today's the bell rings, you could take those and pull for the night.   
When at his jaw.   
He sauntered back to sleep.   
The photographer laughed.   
Thanks, dude!   
Calvin looked panicked until the end, when he blanched.   
You kicked Jon snuggle in the face…” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan turning on Jon’s couch, Luke in a vague whistling noise.   
Calvin had caught Nogla and Brian.   
I'll explain it The door Craig hot on the ground in a random direction.   
Craig and then ran off, Jonathan cackled.   
I don't get some miniature cameras.   
Then came in here to get a drink, and told horror stories late into the night, so when the rumors about the window before he wears all of them.   
Evan Apparently, Luke made it simply, was wearing a close second, he was a Playboy model.   
The small boy whispered in two different directions, much like the door's window.   
Calvin slammed the photo.   
Of course, with a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he dodged and vice versa.   
Jon were you keep moving like Jason Voorhees and had to go grab it!   
Jonathan remembered it Tyler gearing up the placenta on the light and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce cackled.   
Ryan O'Wrecker, to run into the room, fuming.   
How did you to look EEEWW!   
he was laughing so hard, he rubbed at one of Luke letting Jon were you Luke decided.   
I'll be real popular with the milk coming out of the teachers' pages.   
Mr.   
Smitty, an albino man, was laughing so hard, he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in here to the couch, where he looked panicked until the end, when to snap a small birthday party and more red, up the placenta on the ground in time for capturing images of the yearbook, eager to see these, then!   
Jon, were still ringing and a strip of the doors.   
Hey, you looking like that guy Nogla and Brian the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other a confused look EEEWW!   
he moved in the kitchen just in time I got you to have-and get a drink, and vice versa.   
Jon had been able to retreat to him, tickling the door, Craig tried to hear Tyler, who was swearing so loudly, Jonathan cackled.   
I can't wait to his advantage and had to the store, you even get some miniature cameras.   
Then came the tricky part.   
I had to run from the screech drowned out his nose.   
Mr.   
Kryoz was standing next morning, Jonathan stand on his heels.   
Calvin kid taking photos, right?   
Luke and quickly followed, eager to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke an online college student, accompanied the new curses they fell into it.   
The photographer laughed.   
Thanks, dude!   
Calvin had caught Nogla recoiled with his eyes were wide enough to rival an albino man, was Craig, some superglue and had to attack him, but his ears for a bandanna across his nose was featured, as was the door, Calvin burst out his nose.   
Mr.   
Kryoz and saw them.   
Even the principal was steadily turning more and blocked it all together.   
Just make out individual words, but left.   
Jonathan babbled.   
Luke and Bryce cackled.   
Ryan joined in.   
After a banana and he couldn't really hear anything.   
Jonathan immediately took his spot slowly, scowling.   
Hey, Evan, you vibrating earlier?   
Marcel took his copy of those hex bugs-you know, those and pull for picture day.   
Somehow, he'll catch you looking like a banana and I thought he was wearing 3D glasses, sipping on his heels.   
Calvin admitted.   
I came in the middle of water.   
He found it Jonathan bounced happily around without his apartment, Jonathan almost screamed.   
Evan had a picture for the yearbook eager to find Mr.   
Kryoz and saw you had Luke, Bryce, and tried to catch Craig tried to the group.   
Dude, you all can leave for the yearbook -------- Somehow, Calvin burst out Calvin's laughing so hard, he blanched.   
You didn't!   
he could, leaning against Brian the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other a confused look before Nogla and Brian looked way too scared to his room and removed the teachers' pages.   
Mr.   
Smitty, an online college student, accompanied the end, when to snap a bit to put it Tyler gearing up to help.   
Calvin's face Bryce started snickering.   
“You kicked him in the face…” Bryce were used to have-and get home; I was heading by his sheer amount of water.   
He rounded the floor laughing in the room, fuming.   
How did you looking like that guy Nogla with his prosthetic leg.   
He noticed a bit.   
It was next to his adoptive older brother insisting he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in two different directions, much attention to sleep.   
The door jerked but held.   
Craig picking his leg, and Brian looked pleased, especially when the bell rings, you had the door and Brian shuffled over gasping for the night.   
When he crawled around the room.   
Now, he hollered.   
Who would say that?!   
Gross!   
That's disgusting!   
Tyler meandered over.   
Can't be as bad as usual.   
Jonathan snickered.   
Yes, he exclaimed.   
Calvin himself looked around, dazed from his seat with his body just in time in the placenta on Google Images.   
Nogla and Brian I'll explain it with his place, vibrating earlier?   
Marcel asked.   
Jonathan started laughing Nah, man, you keep moving like that guy Nogla and Brian shuffled over and leaned down a bit to hear Calvin laughing so hard he fell out of Tyler's shirts, which made him look absolutely tiny.   
The short boy whispered in his photo.   
Even shy Brock was actually really wanted to hear Tyler, who had recently joined the growing mass of people in a random direction.   
Craig to run at it, Tyler who was laughing so hard he replied.   
Must be here after school before lifting him and gently placing Jon had been about to his adoptive older man was ridiculously warm.   
Jonathan looked around, dazed from the screech drowned out Calvin's laughing Nah, man, you get home; I thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.” “Huh?” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan blushed deeper and Brian shuffled over and leaned down a bit It was wearing a strip of those hex bugs-you know, those hex bugs-you know, those and pull for the yearbook ------- Yearbook's here, Ev!   
Yearbook!   
Let's go to the face?” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan was now scarlet.   
Jonathan woke up from his nose was featured, as he laughed.   
Anthony was crossing his nose and Brian, the effect accentuated by the inhuman screeching.   
Calvin himself looked like Jason Voorhees and made Tyler on his nose and put it being from a very derpy devil, catching Luke an online college student, accompanied the door, Calvin laughing in reverse.   
Jonathan snickered.   
Yes, he got a rabbit onesie, a photo where his eyes Somehow, a tripod crawl.   
Some time to catch Craig picking his nose.   
Craig's screech what was steadily turning more and I thought it was a demon Evan laughed.   
The short boy whispered in the middle of cloth across his eyes.   
Somehow, a photo where his eyes Somehow, a just-about-to-sneeze pose.   
Jonathan paused in front of those hex bugs-you know, those hex bugs-you know, those hex bugs-you know, those old toys everyone used to Evan.   
Apparently, Luke had the door, Craig hot on He rounded the room.   
Jonathan stared in relief.   
Well, today's the older man was wearing a rabbit onesie, a run for Craig to the group.   
Dude, you know, the doors.   
Hey, you thought it right quick.   
Nogla and Brian for support.   
Brian looked way too scared to help.   
Calvin's face poked up to help.   
Calvin's face Bryce cackled.   
Ryan was now scarlet.   
Jonathan looked around, dazed from Luke.   
Of course, with a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he fell out laughing.   
Nah, man, you could take those cameras weren't going anywhere.   
Like, you keep moving like that, and made Tyler gearing up in the only thing running through his spot slowly, scowling.   
Hey, Evan, you to look EEEWW!   
he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in the yearbooks?   
Jonathan was surprised he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in response, Ryan and Bryce stumbled in, looking like a drink of ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, forgot to mention: If anyone likes Red VS Blue, I'm writing a oneshot for that. Amazing how much time these Bonsai shorts save. Unless you guys don't want to see any more of these for a bit, these might continue through midterms. Simply because of how much time they free up. Let me know if you want me to stop these for forever, for a few chapters, or never, okay? I enjoy seeing your feedback! 
> 
> Feel free to tell me your favorite part, if you loved it, hated it, want me to try to make it sensible, or what, okay? Seriously. Well, I'm off to prepare that RVB oneshot, so as always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	33. Bonsai Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mashup of all 4 Bonsai so far. Feel free to send in ideas, I love writing them! Ha, this thing is a bit long, but pure gold! Enjoy the ultimate in crack fics!

Jonathan hated how slow baking his prosthetic leg.   
He didn’t bother to wear his clothes in disgust as it he was pretty sure something at Tyler, who was laughing accidentally slipping on his nose and put it Tyler Want to save the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He shrugged.   
Probably to register, but his ears for a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he asked, confused.   
“Some kid taking photos, right?   
Luke Bryce, and gently placing his ear, placing his phone he opened the direction Craig and legs; a vampire and quickly followed, eager to see these, then!   
Jon, were still ringing and a proper vlog!   
he shifted his phone on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what was steadily turning more convenient to run in the middle of cloth across his nose with the sink on.   
He noticed a photo where he does for years, Luke.” Luke Tyler, and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm laughed again.   
Buddy's at one of toilet paper threw over “You’re getting a coffee tomorrow?   
There’s a Playboy model.   
The group answered in line turned around Bryce's hand.   
Another knock sounded at the noise.   
Brock openly ...   
Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what was wrong, and had Luke, Bryce, and a man asked.   
“I was steadily turning more and Brian, the morning.   
Usually.   
Today, however, was all that?” he shifted his position beside Nogla, who was double-checking the doorbell rang.   
Curiously, he was a random direction.   
Craig muttered.   
The masked man nodded, blushing.   
Don't worry, almost recognized the door tripped over The strange man you get home; I told you Luke decided.   
I'll be rude and made Tyler and Brock.   
They were standing and waved her chubby fists at the end when to catch Craig started laughing, accidentally slipping on himself.   
At this mess?   
he slipped on Bright blue eyes were wide enough to wear his phone on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan stated, just staring at Tyler, who got to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke hollered again.   
YES!   
the myriad of water!� Evan you to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder.   
It's just said LEFT!   
he was very derpy devil, catching Luke Bryce, and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm waved, aiming his signature cackles.   
Alright!   
Don't want to the yearbooks?   
Jonathan snickered.   
Yes, he tried to breathe.   
Looking up from him, making cookies S: JON PLEASE!   
Jonathan cackled.   
I got you vibrating earlier?   
Marcel finally beckoned him but his seat with stares at Nogla's rage.   
Scott was interrupted when he agreed.   
Pulling out of the line to wash.   
Marcel Hey!   
Who are all he could take those old toys everyone run over He kept playing with his place, vibrating earlier?   
Marcel snapped.   
The man outside bellowed.   
Brock pointed to breathe.   
Looking up from his position beside Nogla, who towered over Tyler and quickly followed, eager to see these, then!   
Jon, were even in the tall man hooted.   
“I think I’d do that?   
I’ve been making cookies J: Floor it?   
S: JON, NO!   
J: How did you want to save the nearby Star Bucks for air.   
Only you!   
Will you Marcel snapped.   
The group answered in line turned to the job in the end of the line to wash.   
Marcel took his nose with a chorus of superglue and now scarlet.   
Jonathan almost screamed.   
Evan cracked up in the little one, and lights.   
“What happened?” The trek was turning purple.   
You didn't!   
he pointed to register, but he yanked the group Lui laughed harder, his belt, darting down in the line turned to the light above the ground in time but soon Anthony in the tall man let loose one doing something embarrassed.   
“What?” the older man Luke hollered Brock openly gawked at one of Ohmwrecker's hoodies covered his fist up to help.   
Calvin's face Delirious frowned for years, Luke.” Luke was talking on speaker.   
They all better have a stupid grin The man outside bellowed.   
Brock He shrugged.   
Probably to register, but that was pretty funny.   
Did you to be rude and then ran off, Jonathan hated how slow baking his shoulder, “And watch out for support.   
Brian shuffled over The smaller teen grinned.   
Nogla and Brian the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other side.   
It made from scratch, still giggling.   
The short boy whispered in the door revealing a second, then ran off, Jonathan started laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just staring at him.   
He didn’t bother to his spot slowly, scowling.   
Hey, Evan, you to scare the back Luke snapped The squad rushed back, Luke reached over “You’re getting a tomato or perhaps it S: JON, NO!   
J: How did you know, those hex bugs-you know, those and pull for the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that he wheezed Scotty returned, Marcel took his heels.   
Calvin looked panicked until the bell rings, you thought it with his hands in and check on what Luke to throw up in the room, aiming his eyes were wide enough to wear his heels.   
Calvin had caught Nogla and had to catch Craig Luke, Tyler, and Brian shuffled over and then ran off, Jonathan You've already met with a rabbit onesie, a bandanna across his eyes.   
Somehow, a Playboy model.   
The phone fell out of snot hanging from him, making cookies S: JON NO!   
J: How about 4000000° for 1 minute.   
Snickering, he could only point towards the job in the door, Calvin kid taking photos, right?   
Luke to save the morning.   
Usually.   
Today, however, was laughing one of view, looking like a Star Bucks for years, Luke.” Luke Of course, with a chorus of superglue and now Brock's wife is Tyler, and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce and caused him to his hands in the garbled mess he felt pain in general, but left the goofy doodle he was going off.   
“Wow,” was cold.   
It was next morning, Jonathan cackled.   
I think I’d do that?   
I’ve been making cookies S: JON NO!   
J: How about 4000000° for a demon Evan laughed.   
The masked man grinned as was the other side.   
It made from scratch, still giggling.   
The large man turned around jumping when the bell rings, you all can hear you had Luke, Bryce, and saw you forgot what was wrong, and check on Daithi's side.   
Daithi was getting a tomato or perhaps it right quick.   
Nogla shuddered at a time, but everyone?!   
Brock almost recognized the bearded man responded.   
Tyler asked.   
“Yep!” the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that moment to wipe his eyes Somehow, a loud smack noise Almost immediately, Delirious limped off Anthony couldn't help it.   
He rounded the 10-second mark.   
You kicked Jon were you now, he laughed.   
The group of transportation, but left the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that he heard the back Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock AKA Moo Snuckel and check on ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan laughed.   
The trek was now scarlet.   
Jonathan looked around, dazed from Luke.   
Of course, with the voice was directed towards the loud smack noise Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what breathing is!   
Man, you’re turning on He started screaming “OH, WHAT?!” As he was hollering at around and leaned down a bit to put it being from a face reveal?!   
Delirious limped off towards the pole.   
Craig nodded, still grinning.   
“I was crawling around without the other side.   
It was mixed with his mask before putting it It sounded like a banana and I can't wait to each other side.   
It made the door.   
Brock cackled at Tyler, who was laughing in a bit.   
It made from his phone, he hollered.   
Who would say “My name’s Tyler.   
Want to breathe.   
Looking up from the screech drowned out Reflexively, he wheezed for 1 minute.   
Snickering, he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed as armor.   
They can hear Tyler, who had recently joined the door.   
Brock which was the door, Calvin had caught Nogla with a chorus of superglue and now he was at the end, when you got that drink of transportation, but Jon I'm coming in!   
Evan gasped for someone to save the end, when the doorbell rang.   
Curiously, he hollered.   
Brock He shrugged.   
Probably to use Bryce snickered.   
Lauren That's bad, very derpy devil, catching Luke an online college student, accompanied the end, when he blanched.   
You pooped, went off, Jon were still giggling.   
The group of water.   
He gaped in the kitchen just as much trouble?   
he agreed.   
Pulling out of superglue and pulled the man hooted.   
“I think I’d do a proper vlog!   
he was pretty funny.   
Did you to the back to sit up from his eyes were used to his advantage and had the door Calvin laughing as Jonathan woke up early, the noise.   
Brock AKA Moo Snuckel and kicked him On the doors.   
Hey, you forgot what was going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan and the man outside hollered again.   
YES!   
the ground in response, Ryan blushed deeper and caused him to sleep.   
The next morning, Jonathan snickered.   
Yes, he pointed to help.   
Calvin's face and caused him in here Ev!   
Yearbook!   
Let's go grab it!   
Jonathan cackled.   
I think I’d do a proper vlog!   
he sneezed, a video.   
Hey, what's up guys, it's H2O Delirious squawked in the face?” Bryce were used to have-and get home; I came in the apartment, having started at 10 sound of the squad rushed back, Luke Of course, with Nogla sounding like you call the tall man hooted.   
“I think I’d do a proper vlog!   
he held his clothes in their helmets.   
As he was very pleased.   
When he crawled around the camera.   
Okay, dude, gotcha.   
Next!   
Calvin had caught Nogla with his eyes.   
Somehow, a drink, and removed the door and Brian I'll explain it with his mask before putting it back Luke and slammed the poor man He pulled out his door, followed by his position beside Nogla, who had recently had his phone on the light above the man asked.   
“I was laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just stared.   
So, is up, guys, it's H2O Delirious squawked in disgust as he slipped on the end, when our shifts end!” Anthony Craig finally beckoned him to throw up and had to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke Aww!   
Ohm laughed as Delirious looked panicked until the end, when the rumors about kidnapping her!   
Got it?   
The squad rushed back, Luke letting Jon in Evan Apparently, Luke Of course, with Brock, AKA Moo Snuckel and to register, but soon returned Marcel asked.   
“Scotty started snickering.   
“You kicked him in shock and Brock.   
They were too busy cooing over “You’re getting his chest.   
The masked man was shouting at a picture for someone to snap at the blond's head.   
Lauren after another fit of another knock sounded at the myriad of snot hanging out.   
Reflexively, he laughed.   
Anthony in the door AAAHHH!   
the floor laughing in a rabbit onesie, a small birthday party and Tyler meandered over.   
Can't be as bad Delirious here Dude, you thought it more convenient to his position beside Nogla, who had recently had his money, the face?” Bryce slept on He found it more red, up Dude!   
he was met Evan.   
The man outside bellowed.   
Brock Brock pointed to Bryce were used to Evan.   
Apparently, Luke Tyler, and Brock.   
They all better have thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.” “Huh?” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan over.   
The trek was talking to.   
At this point, Evan had a very derpy devil, catching Luke hadn't even get this?!   
My name’s Tyler.   
Want to breathe.   
Looking up from all the kitchen.   
They held dented signs in two different directions, much like the older man I had to the back Jonathan started stripping, throwing a small birthday party and had to go wash my thumb!   
This left vomit covered bathroom.   
Jonathan looked around, dazed from the yearbook -------- Somehow, Calvin admitted.   
I gotta admit, your reaction was laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just as it right quick.   
Nogla and Brian I'll explain it The trek was steadily turning purple.” Jonathan looked like that guy Nogla and Lui.   
Daithi blanched.   
Brock picked up in the placenta on speaker.   
They raced back to sleep.   
The blond man He gaped in just stood by the inhuman screeching.   
Calvin laughing so hard, he fell out his phone, he blanched.   
You kicked him making noise.   
Almost immediately, Delirious here with Nogla sounding like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and slid into that pole?   
You look like-like a bear hug.   
The rest of Luke letting Jon were you vibrating earlier?   
Marcel snapped.   
The group answered in line to the placenta on himself.   
At this mess?   
he agreed.   
Pulling out of the man He shrugged.   
Probably to register, but he yanked the group Dude, you call the difference between themselves, presumably about his spot slowly, scowling.   
Hey, Evan, you know, just in time but soon returned the kitchen just as it all together.   
Just what,” Luke and Bryce cackled.   
Ryan turning on Both men were wearing a place to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious frowned for a second, then Jon, were too busy cooing over who got a rabbit onesie, a man explained.   
Anthony Craig Luke, Tyler, and counting UP!   
the sun to register, but his ears for a rabbit onesie, a loud swear right as bad as Jon heard this, he agreed.   
Pulling out of snot hanging out.   
Reflexively, he fell out his phone, he sneezed, a banana and turned around, jumping when he could only laughed harder, his office.   
“What was all that?” he looked panicked until the humor, Ryan blushed deeper and caused him to catch Craig moved back to the sun to kill and gasped.   
A strange face reveal?!   
Delirious turned to the back Luke snapped The squad rushed back, Luke Aww!   
Ohm No way!   
No way.   
With that, the sudden noises on Daithi's side.   
Daithi blanched.   
Brock You smashed my friends?   
Brock sighed as he laughed.   
Anthony meanwhile, was steadily turning purple.   
You smashed my neighbors is Tyler, and leaned down in his phone.   
Brock which was laughing so hard, he hollered.   
Who would say “My name’s Tyler.   
Want to breathe.   
Looking up from his position beside Nogla, who was double-checking the oven which was at 10 sound of his ears for a demon and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce cackled.   
Ryan was now he asked confused.   
“Some kid Marcel’s eyes Somehow, a man glanced at least 6’5”.   
Looking up from his position beside Nogla, who was swearing so loudly, Jonathan made a loud cracking noise.   
Evan had run up to the noise prompting him He screamed and slammed the photo.   
Of course, with stares at Nogla's rage.   
Scott was at his door, followed by his door, followed eager to his adoptive older brother “And you looking like Jason Voorhees and had 4 minutes left.   
“Dang.” was laughing so hard he crawled around without his heels.   
Calvin burst out a loud cracking noise.   
Evan cracked up to help.   
Calvin's face Bryce were used to snap at the door.   
Brock Brock almost jumped back to the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He screamed something at Tyler, who got to see these, then!   
Jon, were talking to.   
At this mess?   
he asked, confused.   
“Some kid Marcel’s eyes glued to use, Bryce Is yours giving you Will you touch Rose.   
Three: No pun intended.   
He wore a drink of those hex bugs-you know, those hex bugs-you know, those hex bugs-you know, those and pull for the little one, and gently placing Jon had a picture for the floor laughing so hard, he fell out his phone Brock opened it.   
A baby!   
That's why they were you keep moving like Jason Voorhees and had to the sun to Evan.   
Apparently, Luke aimed a place to wash our hands.   
She paused and then ran off, Jonathan recognized that he asked, confused.   
“Some kid Marcel’s eyes glued to the floor laughing as it started laughing as Jonathan made from scratch, still gasping slightly.   
He really didn't like a drink of his mouth, about his mask before putting it It made from his phone, he too eager to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke Luke to Lauren after He didn't want to the night, or perhaps it The door Craig tried to their helmets.   
As they stumbled blindly, the door.   
Brock They were wearing old and fell to the face?” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan was now he was wearing a vicious-looking man.   
He walked out “Well, I think I’d do a proper vlog!   
he opened the end, when our shifts end!” Anthony snickered as it and leaned down in the pole.   
Craig hot on his nose with the ground in the light and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce slept on his nose and Brian, the kitchen, following the voice outside.   
Brock openly ...   
Evan Apparently, Luke Aww!   
Ohm in the growing mass of people in time in the sink on.   
He walked out his phone, he was now scarlet.   
Jonathan recognized that drink of the sun to sleep.   
Ryan blushed deeper and caused him to help.   
Calvin's face Bryce cackled.   
Ryan was now scarlet.   
Jonathan paused in a random direction.   
Craig nodded, still gasping slightly.   
He screamed and I thought he was next to help.   
Calvin's face reveal?   
he fell out of his room and make his phone, he was met Evan.   
The group answered in line turned around and shut the face…” Bryce and a just-about-to-sneeze pose.   
Jonathan started laughing Nah, man, you know, those cameras weren't going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan had chosen that drink of water!� Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what was early morning, Jonathan looked around, dazed from Luke.   
Of course, with stares at 10 sound of 'what is after me!   
he crawled around without his nose was standing next to his heels.   
Calvin had caught Nogla and opened it.   
A baby!   
That's why I'm here!   
Dude, you Luke decided.   
I'll be rude and here I think he blanched.   
You just saw them.   
Even the principal hadn't escaped and baby.   
He didn’t bother to wear his clothes in the loud noise Evan stayed quiet.   
Okay, here's what is I'm a proper vlog!   
he hollered.   
Brock He shrugged.   
Probably to use it It sounded like that guy Nogla and gently placing his ear, placing his position beside Nogla, who was double-checking the blond's head.   
Lauren That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious limped off The taller man definitely at the little face Bryce responded.   
Ryan flushed and pulled the two boys.   
Jonathan hated how slow baking his oven, still ringing and staring in two different directions, much like the night, so hard, he replied.   
Must be here after me!   
he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed heavily.   
Fine.   
If you got to use Bryce snickered.   
Lauren That's bad, very derpy devil, catching Luke an online college student, accompanied the group.   
Dude, you got here!   
Luke's phone on speaker.   
They held dented signs in the kitchen just as the shower curtain slid into that guy Nogla and Brian looked pleased, especially when he laughed.   
The man outside bellowed.   
Brock almost recognized that voice.   
Principal O'Wrecker charged into the pole.   
Craig tried to help.   
Calvin's face Brock, which was repeating it took me so hard he asked Brock.   
Brock picked up to help.   
Calvin's face Bryce slept on what was going off.   
“Wow,” was crawling around and shut the face…” Bryce having found it more poles.   
They’re vicious, you to look like-like a man explained.   
Anthony Craig finally hollered.   
Ohm joked.   
Brock which was laughing so I gotta admit, your baby!   
Delirious here with a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he crawled around jumping when the doorbell ringing.   
It made the store.   
Marcel, the noise increasing shortly after.   
He pulled out Calvin's laughing accidentally slipping on what was talking on his phone, he hollered.   
Who would say that?!   
Gross!   
That's disgusting!   
Tyler meandered over.   
Can't be real popular with a cherry!” Luke was talking to.   
At the sound good?” Tyler and betrayal.   
Brock!   
Why are they were standing next morning, Jonathan looked around, dazed from his leg, and removed the face?” Bryce doesn't know those and Brian I'll explain it with Nogla sounding like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and leaned down with a video.   
Hey, what's up something about whoever they watched Anthony.   
The blond man asked.   
Evan raised an online college student, accompanied the door, Calvin laughed.   
He just went off, Jon in Evan cracked up to help.   
Calvin's face reveal?!   
Delirious limped off Anthony asked.   
The trek was early morning, Jonathan himself was very pleased.   
When he crawled around and vice versa.   
Jon here was all he was wrong.   
Jonathan immediately took his bouncing to his room aiming his body just saw me so I was too busy cooing over He kept playing with him.   
As they stumbled blindly, the line turned to register, but Bryce doesn't know Craig just as it S: JON, NO!   
J: How did you don't.   
Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder.   
It's just saw me so I had to his face Bryce started a grin.   
The small boy whispered in line to kill and Brian looked around, dazed from the store.   
“Pharmacy’s that he wheezed for some miniature cameras.   
Then came in the kitchen!   
Marcel the man I had been able to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke hadn't even get this?!   
My door to register, but that was cold.   
It was mixed with the voice was directed towards the loud scream emanated from his ear, placing Jon had failed to the job in the job in the face…” Bryce cackled.   
Ryan turning on speaker.   
They raced back Luke snapped The squad rushed back, Luke was talking to.   
At the sound of 'what is I'm a confused look like!   
Muahahahahahahaha!   
Anyways, I find a grin.   
The next morning, Jonathan hated how slow baking his field of the teachers' pages.   
Mr.   
Smitty, an online college student, accompanied the end, when our shifts end!” Anthony was laughing as hard he was now scarlet.   
Jonathan almost screamed.   
Evan Apparently, Luke Bryce, and then ran off, Jonathan babbled.   
Luke Aww!   
Ohm in the man outside bellowed.   
Brock which was laughing so loudly, Jonathan started laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and his surroundings.   
He rounded the growing mass of people in the apartment, having found a run for the yearbook -------- Somehow, Calvin himself looked like the Irishman replied.   
The taller man threw over The blond man tried.   
Evan had chosen that drink of his exasperation.   
Luke letting Jon I'm coming in!   
Evan grinned at Nogla's rage.   
Scott was at the end Anthony responded, eyes gleamed.   
Delirious squawked in line to the job in the nearby Star Bucks for the yearbook -------- Somehow, Calvin laughed.   
He hastily hid behind Brock.   
I thought he yanked the Irishman.   
Nogla and Brian the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other a confused “Some kid Marcel’s eyes Somehow, a sink.   
Hey, they were even get some coffee in the back.   
Ohm joked.   
Brock Brock almost everyone asks.   
The squad rushed back, Luke letting Jon were you touch Rose.   
Three: No way!   
he hollered.   
Who would say “My name’s Tyler.   
Want to breathe.   
Looking up from scratch, still giggling.   
The larger man finally glanced over.   
Tyler who was laughing at the door.   
Brock defended.   
Ohm laughed again.   
Buddy's at his door, followed eager to the morons making everyone run up to his adoptive older brother insisting he pooped his spot slowly, scowling.   
Hey, Evan, you call the pole, blinking stupidly before stepping back.   
Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock Hey, even in the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other before stepping back.   
Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock They were even I gotta admit, your problem!   
Luke started, “prompted you even get home; I thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.” “Huh?” Bryce and his money, the teachers' pages.   
Mr.   
Smitty, an albino man, was laughing loudly.   
No, honestly, well...   
I'll just stood by the inhuman screeching.   
Calvin burst out laughing.   
Nah, man, you had Luke, Bryce, and leaned down with a serial killer, man!   
Luke in a very derpy devil, catching Luke Bryce, and a man nodded, blushing.   
Don't worry, almost screamed.   
Evan cracked up on himself.   
At the sound good?” Tyler who had the door Calvin laughing as hard he fell out of cloth across his eyes.   
Somehow, a vampire and kicked him around.   
The group answered in line to wash.   
Marcel took his heels.   
Calvin had caught Nogla with the voice was directed towards his phone, he was pretty sure something embarrassed.   
“What?” the sound of transportation, but Bryce doesn't know Moo Snuckel and pulled the kitchen, ready to the older man was wearing a glob of the man gasped A baby!   
That's why didn’t you to tell me Yeah, quit.   
I'm not Let's do a proper vlog!   
he got a bit.   
It made from scratch, still giggling.   
The masked man He gaped in their helmets.   
As Anthony was ridiculously warm.   
Jonathan was surprised he crawled around the room.   
Now, he was a vicious-looking man.   
He really didn't like that guy Nogla and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm laughed as more noise prompting him to throw up and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm joked.   
Brock They raced back to the second he was talking to.   
At the sound of the tall man He walked out his ears for years, Luke.” Luke had the work site, he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in here I find Mr.   
Kryoz and saw you had recently joined the growing mass of the sentence.   
“I thought he was laughing so hard, he was wearing a strip of those hex bugs-you know, those hex bugs- you know, just as much attention to crawl the only thing just as he slipped on the light above the door.   
He walked out a child with a chorus of superglue and to snap at around and to the older man you could only point Evan gasped A baby!   
That's why I'm here!   
Dude, you forgot what was going anywhere.   
Like, you Luke decided.   
I'll be rude and had Luke, Bryce, and had to Lauren after He didn't want to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious here with the girls, Calvin had caught Nogla and vice versa.   
Jon heard this, he laughed.   
The strange man outside hollered Jonathan's eyes glued to the group.   
Dude, you to tell Craig.   
At this point, Evan didn't need to snap at the blond's head.   
Lauren meet my friends?   
Brock picked up and created this My door He started laughing, accidentally slipping on what was ridiculously warm.   
Jonathan started laughing Nah, man, you to tell me when the bell rings, you call the group.   
Dude, you Luke decided.   
I'll be here after another hug.   
He really didn't like the door's window.   
Calvin laughing in shock and a man He screamed as it S: JON, NO!   
J: How about 4000000° for a bandanna across his nose with the night, or 4000° for air, he was wearing a rabbit onesie, a vicious-looking man.   
He wore a drink of people in reverse.   
Jonathan looked like Jason Voorhees and had caught Nogla shuddered at the end Anthony meanwhile, was directed towards the loud scream emanated from his nose was surprised he asked, confused.   
“Some kid Marcel’s eyes glued to lock the photo.   
Of course, with a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he could only offer a picture for Craig to take a crew-cut.   
Blue eyes glistened as the shower muttering curses.   
When at his ears for a run from the sentence.   
“I thought he was too scared to catch you looking concerned.   
Craig Tyler, and made Tyler meandered over.   
Can't be as bad very bad.   
Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder.   
It's just saw me so I was cold.   
It made the trek to snap at Brian, who was swearing so I gotta admit, your new co- workers.   
That's Daithi blanched.   
Brock padded over “You’re getting his chest.   
The strange man finally glanced over.   
Tyler and Patrick' in time in and went right back to Lauren That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious announced.   
Ohm's filming himself.   
Face reveal.   
Brock openly gawked at the room, fuming.   
How did you know, just as it He walked out his eyes were talking to.   
At the sound of the doorbell rang.   
Curiously, he replied.   
Must be as bad very smug.   
Yep.   
Mrs.   
Lauren meet my hands, and then ran off, Jonathan nodded.   
Yeah!   
Craig Luke, Tyler, and Bryce stumbled in, looking like that Gross!   
That's disgusting!   
Tyler who towered over gasping for any more and I gotta admit, your face reveal?   
he stage-whispered at a cackling Anthony.   
Craig mumbled something, embarrassed.   
“What?” the kitchen just staring at the noise.   
Brock sighed heavily.   
Fine.   
If you know, Moo Snuckel and shut the line turned to register, but Calvin yelled.   
Evan gasped for capturing images of water!� Evan Apparently, Luke Bryce, and shut the end, when our shifts end!” Anthony asked.   
The group answered in line turned to his room aiming his sheer amount of the squad rushed back, Luke Aww!   
Ohm joked.   
Brock which was next to lock the other side.   
It took me the end when he wiped his friends.   
Meanwhile, Brock which was a very smug.   
Yep.   
Mrs.   
Lauren That's bad, very bad.   
Delirious hesitantly patted Brock's shoulder.   
It's just stared.   
So, is Man, you’re turning on the older man asked.   
“I was repeating it started at the loud cracking noise.   
Evan you to kill and was shouting at 10 sound of the door, Calvin laughing in line to the back Ohm waved, aiming his heels.   
Calvin burst out Calvin's laughing so hard, he almost jumped back Luke letting Jon I'm coming in!   
Evan you get a drink, and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce cackled.   
Ryan was now scarlet.   
Jonathan nodded and had to show Luke.   
Unsurprisingly, Luke and quickly followed, eager to see these, then!   
Jon, were wide enough to rival an albino man, was all that?” he yanked the oven went off, Jon snuggle in the face?” Bryce Both men HABIDA!   
the night.   
When he crawled around the yearbook -------- Somehow, Calvin himself had the same though, because he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed in the group.   
Dude, you got here!   
Luke's phone he opened the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He rounded the job in a random direction.   
Craig picking his adoptive older man was just stared.   
So, is I'm a disgusted look.   
EEEWW!   
he could, leaning against Brian the effect accentuated by the inhuman screeching.   
Calvin himself had Luke, Bryce, and slid into that pole?   
You didn't!   
he heard the door, revealing a vicious-looking man.   
He didn’t bother to wear his odd cackle resonating through the little one, and had to catch Craig and then looked almost recognized the group.   
Dude, you make cookies!   
J: Floor it?   
S: JON, NO!   
J: How did you to look before Nogla with his adoptive older man was double-checking the man hooted.   
“I think I’d do that?   
I’ve been able to register, but his ears for a cherry!” Luke Bryce, and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm No way!   
No honestly, well...   
I'll just in time in the kitchen!   
Marcel the manager wheezed.   
Scotty returned, Marcel asked.   
Jonathan immediately took his odd method of water!� Evan Apparently, Luke reached over and leaned down a tomato or 4000° for any more poles.   
They’re vicious, you make cookies!   
J: Floor it?   
S: JON, NO!   
J: How did you know, those and pull for picture for the sentence.   
“I thought hewasademonandkickedhimintheface.” “Huh?” Bryce were used to his new daughter.   
Rose squealed and Luke.   
Aww!   
Ohm waved, aiming his signature cackles.   
Alright!   
Don't want to anger Lauren.   
That's bad, very pleased.   
When he crawled around without his money, the line turned around, jumping in line turned around the 10-second mark.   
You kicked Jon had been about to scare the large group.   
Hey, Lauren, meet the little face on his phone, he groaned.   
Bryce Both men were wearing 3D glasses, sipping on the principal hadn't escaped and apologizing rapid-fire.   
Bryce cackled.   
Ryan turning on himself.   
At this point, Evan cracked up like a giant is up, guys, it's H2O Delirious squawked in the kitchen following the night, or perhaps it Tyler who got to be rude and saw you looking like Craig, Luke, Tyler, and Evan cheered Finally, Tyler who was early morning, Jonathan was surprised he admitted.   
Mr.   
O'Wrecker sighed before opening the man definitely at Calvin's prompt.   
Marcel took his phone, he crawled around jumping when he laughed.   
The man outside Brock picked up something about kidnapping her!   
Got it?   
The tall man finally glanced over.   
Tyler who was now scarlet.   
Jonathan started stripping, throwing a small boy whispered in his poop.   
His laughs continued as a loud swear right as a glob of those hex bugs- you keep moving like that, and vice versa.   
Jon I'm coming out of the night, or perhaps it simply, was cold.   
It sounded like the goofy doodle he moved in two different directions, much trouble?   
he replied.   
Must be real popular with the middle of the night, or 4000° for any more and blocked it all together.   
Just make out of Tyler's shirts, which made him in the whole group Lui laughed from her Got it?   
The tall man Luke hollered again.   
YES!   
the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other side.   
It sounded like pure chaos.   
The man outside bellowed.   
Brock opened the oven went off, Jon were still giggling.   
The door jerked but soon returned the door and Brian the school's foreign exchange students, gave each other before stepping back.   
Uhh...   
Hey, guys, Brock AKA Moo Snuckel and Bryce having to take those cameras weren't going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Evan laughed.   
The squad nodded and had to the new curses When he summarized.   
Basically, yes, Jon I'm coming in!   
Evan had run for the door.   
Brock picked up Dude!   
he put boots on the light above the face…” Bryce and ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful. This chapter was just so... perfect. Welp. Today's my grandma's birthday, so this is a bit early. She'll be up to where I am within an hour, so I wanted to get this done before she got here. If you're reading 'Points of Confusion', chapter 2 is up for that one! Feel free to review, and as always, I hope ye enjoyed!


	34. Apologies and Scheduling Issues (AN)

I'm really sorry. As I type this, it's 5 in the morning, I have a class at eight, and my first midterm at 10. I go to get breakfast at 7, so I don't have a lot of time left. All I can offer is my deepest apologies. This is when I need you guys to be a bit patient, okay? I'm really sorry about this, but it looks like I can upload on Saturday. I'm trying my best to get more written, but I just fizzled my brain with the RvB story. 

I also got a massive nosebleed that took about 10 minutes total. I'm including the bleeding and the cleanup of the pooled blood on my desk. I'm not fishing for pity or attention, but I feel like you guys have a right to know what's going on. With any luck, I'll finish my midterm quickly. It looks easy, from the study guide. I actually have to look up some of the stuff to make sure I have the correct definitions, but other than that, shouldn't take too long. 

I'm really sorry! I enjoy writing, but once again, this upcoming week is just solid testing, and then a geoscience paper is due. So, this week will be rocky, but afterward, should be clear until finals in December! Sound good? Alright then, talk to you whenever I get the next chapter up! Also, I'll delete this when the new chapter is written, just to avoid confusion. My last author's note chapter had omakes, but I'm too stressed for those right now. Just letting you know why this one's going to be deleted and not the last one. Well, talk to you later!


End file.
